A Dark Age
by crazy4fairies
Summary: COMPLETE Run and hide from the androids is all that these ten people know how to do, but when one of their friends gets kidnapped by a crazy ghost they need to risk their lives to save her,but will they get thier in time before she herself gets kill?
1. The Beginning

-A Dark Age- -Chapter One- -The Beginning-  
  
Patricia ran as fast as her seven-year-old legs could take her. She ran past trees and bushes, she knew if she were to stop they could catch her, no worse, kill her. She couldn't take one more step. She felt like she would die from exhaustion.  
She looked behind her to see if they were still following her. They weren't so; she stopped and sat on top of a nearby rock. She caught her breath and looked around for a place to hide.  
She found herself sitting in the middle of a small plateau. Panicking she got up and walked to the other side. She looked around and found a small village a couple of miles away. Like most village in the world it was burned down and ruined. She quickly walked down the tiny hill and she kept looking back to make sure they weren't behind her.  
Patricia walked down into an abandoned road. It looked a lot like her hometown, East City. Broken down buildings were everywhere and the place looked like a dump. Fires were being built and people were running into hiding places.  
As Patricia walked, she passed a mother and a daughter, who were crying over their dead husband or father. How, much she missed her family. The memory of them when she last saw them flashed back in her mind.  
  
"Tiffany, take your sister and leave to West City," her mother urgently informed. "When you two get there find a company called -"  
A crash was heard from their living room and then in they came. Their mother fought has hard as she could against them (not Patricia and Tiffany).  
''RUN!" she yelled.  
"Come on, Patricia," Tiffany said. She grabbed her hand and ran.  
"MOMMY!" Patricia yelled.  
"Come ON" Tiffany urged hastily. She grabbed her sister's hand and moved towards a small hole, which was her secret way out. Tears filled her eyes. It was so hard to just leave her mother. She knew she would never see her again, especially since it was 'them' she was fighting against.  
"What about mommy?" Patricia asked, when they came to a complete stop in the dark, musty tunnel.  
"I don't know, but she did say we have to go to West City. But, what was the Company she wanted us to go to?" Tiffany pondered.  
"Why don't we just go to West City?" Patricia suggested.  
"We should do that," Tiffany declared. "Come on."  
The two of them crawled through the small, cramped tunnel. When, they had reached the end Tiffany looked through the small window to make sure the coast was clear. Nothing seemed wrong and her senses didn't indicate any life from, except animals.  
Tiffany opened the door and smelled the fresh air. Patricia crawled out a couple of minutes afterwards.  
"Where do we go now?" she asked.  
Tiffany tried to remember where West City was. She looked out into the sky. 'We should just fly. No, that'll make us even more visible to them,' she thought.  
"I think mommy always said that West City was to the west," Patricia said.  
"You know you're absolutely right. Why didn't I think of that?" Tiffany said. How could she have been so dumb? West City was to the west. Duh!  
"Cause you'll never get there," someone said from behind them.  
Tiffany and Patricia turned around to face them. The two moved slowly backwards.  
"Are you scared?" one said. "You shouldn't be."  
"To make it easy and painless, why don't you just stay still and let us do the work?" the other said.  
"RUN PATRICIA!" Tiffany yelled.  
She grabbed her little sisters hand and ran as fast as she could, then she began to fly, but they were much faster. Tiffany flew down into the forest and zigzagged between the trees.  
"Patricia," Tiffany said. "There's going to be a lake up a head and I'm going to drop you in it-"  
"Why?" Patricia terrified. She didn't like the idea of being dropped into a lake. What happened if it were shallow? Or had rocks?  
"So, you can get away from them," Tiffany replied.  
"What about you?"  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Tiffany lied. She knew that she would never make it with them on her trail. "The lake is just up ahead. Hold you're breath and count to a least 60 all right."  
"Okay."  
"Here we go."  
A lake of dark blue water was seen just up ahead. Tiffany flew right into the middle and dropped Patricia in.  
Patricia took a deep breath and fell into the water. It chilled her bones and she felt rocks hit her back. She counted to 60 just like her sister said.  
"57,58,59, 60!" Patricia counted in her head.  
She swam as fast as she could to the top and then gasped for air. She looked around the still and quiet forest. She later heard a scream in the distant.  
"No," she whispered. It couldn't be true. That wasn't her sister's scream. Hers eyes filled with tears. First it was her mother now her sister. Where would she go?  
"To West City," Patricia said to herself.  
She swam her way to shore and began to walk toward the setting sun. She knew that there was time to rest. She had to get to a safe place before they cam after her, too.  
  
"Excuse me," someone said.  
Patricia shook her head from those thoughts and turned around. She found a little boy about her age standing next to her. He had light purple hair, almost Lavender, and ice-like blue eyes.  
"Yes?" she said.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
Patricia hesitated to answer.  
"P-Patricia. Why?"  
"Well, shouldn't you be with your parents?" a woman said. She had light blue hair and the same color eyes as the little boy. "It's very dangerous to stay outside by yourself especially during these days."  
"My parents and my family are all dead," Patricia chocked to answer.  
"Well, then why don't you come stay with us?" the blue-haired woman asked.  
"You're not working for them, are you?"  
"Who?"  
"The androids," Patricia whispered  
"No," the woman replied.  
Patricia thought a while before she could answer. Should she go with this woman? Her mother did want her to go to some company, but since she never got the time to say it she said, "All right then." 


	2. A New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's character. The only thing I own in this story is Patricia, Taminia, Orlando, Annalsei, Derek, and Millie (Later Characters). Gabi and TIffany are real people, kay.  
  
A/N: Thank you all who reviewed ^_^ You really don't know what it means to me. I was so happy when I got my first review from Blue Tajiri. Thank you! Well, I'm sorry that the first chapter didn't have a AN and had some many Grammar and/or spelling mistakes. It was just that I had finished the story (and yes I have all the chapters done) and so excited to put it on FF.net I forgot, so forgive me. Any ways, here's the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-A Dark Age- -Chapter Two- -A New Home-  
  
Patricia followed the little boy and the blue-haired women. They walked to a sewer hole, that the woman opened up. They all stepped in and Patricia found out that it wasn't a sewer, but an underground hiding place. Many woman and small children were gathered around, huddled together. They all seemed so scared and sad.  
Patricia burst into tears, she wanted her family back. Why was she born in this time period? Why couldn't she just die along with her mother and sister? The little boy looked at Patricia.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
"I want my family back. I miss them... a lot,"Patricia replied through her tears.  
"Well, I miss my dad and I never got to know him. He was killed when I was just a little baby. You're lucky to even know your family," the little boy said sadly. Tears filled his own eyes.  
"Really?" Patricia asked. I'm so much luckier than this boy, she thought. "What's your name?"  
"Trunks."  
"Hey, what's that other ladies name?"  
"You mean my mom?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Bulma."  
Bulma came walking towards Patricia and Trunks, carrying a tray that had two cups of hot chocolate and a couple of first aid things.  
"Here some hot chocolate," she said to her. She handed a cup to Patricia and another to Trunks. "So, what's your name?"  
"Patricia."  
"Okay, Patricia. I see that you have some cuts. So, I'm just going to take this cloth and wash your cuts, put Peroxide and then, place some bandages on them so they won't get infected. Is that okay?"  
"Yes," Patricia answered. " Is it going to hurt though?"  
"No," Trunks replied. "At least the way my mom does it. Just think about something else."  
Bulma took some cool water and washed her cut then she placed some Peroxide and dabbed a little bit on Patricia's cut on her arm. It was true it didn't hurt. When, she was done she placed a bandage on it then she went on to the others.  
"See, it didn't hurt," Trunks said when Bulma was finished.  
"It burned," Patricia joked around. "I'm just kidding."  
"Trunks, why don't you show Patricia around?" Bulma suggested.  
"Okay. Want to?"  
"All right."  
"Follow me."  
Trunks showed Patricia where the sleeping rooms were and their escape routes, in case the Androids came in.  
"And this is my mom's room," Trunks said.  
He opened the door and in the room were computers and instruments (Technical) of all sorts. They hung from the ceiling to floor. In the middle of the room was some sort of machine that was in the process of building.  
"What's that?" Patricia asked, pointing to the machine.  
"I don't know," Trunks replied.  
"Hey, Trunks!"  
Trunks and Patricia turned around. An older boy came walking towards them. He was tall, had dark black hair and was well built.  
"Hey, Gohan!" Trunks greeted.  
"So, who's your new friend?" Gohan asked pointing to Patricia.  
"Gohan this is my new friend Patricia and Patricia this is my friend Gohan," Trunks acquainted.  
"Hello," they said to each other.  
"Well, ready to do some training?" Gohan asked Trunks.  
"Uh-huh," Trunks replied.  
"Training?" Patricia said, confused and scared. She had always watched her sister and father train. They weren't exactly 'friendly' especially when she asked to join.  
"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.  
"I don't have to do it, right?"  
"Well, not exactly. But it would be useful if the Androids ever came."  
Patricia thought. Yes, it would be a useful skill, but she didn't want to end up the way she usually did when she trained with her father and Tiffany.  
"Would you go easy. If I were to join?"  
"Yeah. Of course," Trunks replied.  
"All right."  
Patricia followed Trunks and Gohan into a small room that was away from everyone else. It was a circular room and the walls had been smoothed out.  
"Have you ever trained?" Gohan asked.  
"Well, yeah. Once, but I got a broken arm and a badly bruised leg and couldn't walk or a week or was it two weeks?" Patricia replied.  
Trunks and Gohan stared at her.  
"Oh," they said.  
"Well," Gohan started. "First, we start with some stretching. Then, we move on to blocking, agility, punches, kicks, and then meditation. Oh, and Trunks here is learning how to use a sword."  
"I know how to do that," Patricia said. Her mother was a champion on sword fighting and had taught her, while her dad and sister trained.  
"Really?" Trunks said.  
"Yeah."  
"Then, let's see what you know," Gohan said. (A/N: I'll try my best to describe a 'DBZ' sword fight, so if it turns out bad or you don't understand what the heck they were doing please forgive me.)  
"I need a sword, though."  
"We got an extra one."  
Gohan walked over to the other side of the room and picked up two swords and handed one to Trunks and another to Patricia.  
"Do you have another?" she asked.  
"No, why?"  
"Oh, nothing it's that I was taught how to use two swords not one," Patricia answered looking at her sword. "But, I'll try using one."  
"Okay," Gohan said slowly. "When I count to three you two can begin."  
Trunks and Patricia moved to the center of the room and held out their swords towards each other.  
"One... Two... Three!"  
Patricia started moving towards her right and Trunks towards his left (they were moving in a circle, okay). Patricia counted under her breath to five and then, did a flip towards Trunks. He saw the flip coming and quickly moved out of the way.  
Patricia searched around the room for Trunks, and found him standing behind her. She moved towards him and he moved backwards.  
"Are you scared?" Patricia taunted. "You shouldn't be."  
She moved towards where Trunks stood and swung her sword at him, but he swung it the other way and the two started fencing (that's a type of sword fight, kay). Patricia moved backwards and Trunks moved forwards. Patricia tried to stab him (the swords aren't sharp and they have a little plastic covering at the end. I would never try and kill Trunks. Are you crazy!), but she failed. So she went at it again, but failed that second time. He was much to quick for her.  
Patricia stopped and said, "I'm sorry, but Trunks is much to quick for me."  
"Well, I guess we have to start working on your agility," Gohan informed.  
"Can we work on that tomorrow though?" Trunks asked. "I'm tired."  
"Me, too," Patricia added.  
Gohan sighed. "Fine."  
The trio made their way to the underground room where everyone else was.  
"Where have you three been?" Bulma asked, when they met her again.  
"Oh, we've been training," Gohan whispered.  
"Oh. Well, I see two youngsters are ready for bed."  
"After, dinner please," Trunks said.  
"All right."  
Bulma handed Trunks, Patricia, and Gohan a plate of food and a drink. It wasn't the best thing Patricia has tasted, but it did keep her full and not starving. When, they were done Trunks and Gohan showed Patricia to their room (they had bunk beds, just so you know). There were two bunk bed stands a couple of tables and chairs.  
"You can sleep right above me," Bulma told Patricia. "That is if your not afraid of heights?"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Good."  
Patricia climbed up the rusty ladder and laid down on her 'new' bed. It was comfy, but it was so cold. Patricia thought about her 'new' life and her 'new' family. They seemed like they had gone through what she did, yet they had worse times. How could they seem so happy?  
Maybe deep down inside it hurts, she thought. She heard someone start to cry. A lot.  
And with the sounds of the person's tears she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So there you have it Chapter two. Hope you liked it and please don't forget to review. I'm just want at least two before I put up the next chapter and yes they can be anonymous. Two isn't much to ask for, at least not like this one story of a girl that asked for ten reviews before she put the next chapter up. Well, see you next time! 


	3. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's character. The only thing I own in this story is Patricia, Taminia, Orlando, Annalsei, Derek, and Millie (Later Characters). Gabi and TIffany are real people, kay.  
  
A/N: Well, thank you all who reviewed! Well, here's chapter three, k. Btw...  
  
LilDemon- I'm sorry but I don't own Orlando Bloom u_u I had just finished watching the Lord of The Rings moive and I neded a name and he was the first to come up, sry.  
  
Ladt Adelia- Yes, I'm gonna write more. I have the whole story done if u read my bio, k.  
  
Well, hope you like this chapter too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-A Dark Age-  
-Chapter Three-  
-The Escape-  
  
Patricia woke up in the middle of the night hearing two people whispering to each other. She rolled to the side of her bed and listened.  
"Do you think it's them?"  
"I don't know. I can't make out the shapes."  
"Here put on these night-vision goggles I have."  
"It's them!"  
Patricia's heart skipped a beat or maybe two. How did they get here? Someone in the room pushed the signal button that rang loudly through the underground hideout.  
"Patricia come with me!" Bulma said. She grabbed Patricia and the four of them in the room ran out the escape way.  
"Patricia do you know how to fly?" Trunks asked.  
"No."  
Trunks took Patricia's waist and they flew at top speed. Bulma jumped on Gohan's back and they weren't far behind from the other two. They flew across the tunnel and out into the forest.  
"Trunks! Fly low!" Gohan told him.  
"All right!"  
Trunks went into the forest dodging every tree. Patricia looked up ahead and she gasped.  
"Stop!" she screamed. "Let go of me!"  
Trunks let go of Patricia and she ran to a body that lay a couple of feet away. She moved the hair that covered the female's face and smiled.  
"Tiffany!" she whispered with joy.  
"Is this your friend?" Gohan asked.  
"No, It's my sister."  
Patricia looked at her sister and a frown came upon her face. She quickly checked her neck for a pulse. A slow and faint one was all she felt. "There's a pulse! Any one have senze beans?"  
"Yeah, I do," Gohan said. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a small, little, green bean, wondering how she knew about them. "Here."  
Patricia took the little bean and put it into Tiffany's mouth. She chewed it slowly and then, she swallowed it. Her eyes burst open when she was done.  
"Patricia your alive!" she exclaimed. Tiffany turned to Gohan and hugged him. "Thank You."  
"Well, we better get out of here and fast!" Gohan said. "Androids are after us."  
"Not again," Tiffany groaned. "Come on Patricia."  
Patricia hopped on her sisters back (Bulma on Gohan's) and they all took off.  
"Hey! I'm not as fast as you guys!" Trunks complained.  
"Sorry!" Gohan and Tiffany apologized.  
"Grab my hand," Tiffany said.  
Trunks grabbed Tiffany's hand and they resumed flying. They flew deeper and deeper into the forest and then, Patricia started smelling the ocean. She could here the waves and the seagulls, cawing.  
"Fly into that cave," Gohan told Tiffany, he pointed to a cave that wasn't far from them.  
They flew into the cave and stopped. Bulma took a capsule from her pocket and threw it to the ground, where it turned into a lamp. She handed the lamp to Gohan and he went farther into the cave, lifted a rock and motioned everyone to go in and climb down a ladder. Patricia, the youngest and probably the weakest, went in first then,it was then Bulma's turn followed by Trunks, Tiffany, and Gohan was last.  
It seemed to Patricia that the ladder was never going to end. She climbed down and down until she finally felt a rocky ground underneath her feet. She heard the ripple of groundwater in front of her. She walked a bit further in the dark and soon felt her feet touch water. She bent down and felt the cold, running groundwater against her hand. 'Are we that far underground?' Patricia thought.  
Gohan came a couple of minutes later with a the lamp and Patricia could see that it was another hiding place. On the other side of the 'river' was 4 bunk beds to the left with a small table in the middle and to the right was an even bigger table made of rocks and then smaller rocks , that she guessed, were serving as chairs. There were little hooks around the room to put lamps on so it wouldn't be so dark.  
"Welcome to our new home," Gohan said, walking around the room showing every one. He opened a door and there were buckets of canned food and fresh water stored in there. "Our food, which we should save and eat only when we're so hungary we'd faint." He moved to another wall and opened that it reveled to have one empty bucket. "Our shower and for a bathroom go outside... secretly."  
Everyone heard rustling and fussing at the ladder and then, they saw four people join them A mother, two boys and a girl.  
"Tiffany and Patricia," Bulma said, walking over to the family of four. "Meet Annalesie, her children Derek, Orlando, and Taminia. They will be joining us for as long as we stay here."  
Everyone met each other and then went to do there own thing. Patricia went over to a top bunk bed and stared at the ceiling. Soon, Trunks head popped up, "Want to go help my mom put up the lamps?"  
"Yeah, I guess. It is something to do, isn't it?"  
Patricia helped Bulma, Trunks, Annalesie, and Tiffany put up the lamps. When they were all done the room didn't look so dark and erie. It was bright and you could see a lot better. Patricia returned back to her top bunk bed and, once more, stared at the ceiling. The room was quite and all you could here was clanking of Bulmas inventions. Patricia closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
~*~  
"Patricia!" someone hissed.  
Patricia opened her eyes a little bit and found her sister Tiffany looking at her. "What?"  
"Move over," Tiffany said shoving her a bit and then laying down next to her.  
"Go get your own bed," Patricia whined.  
"I can't!"  
"Why not!" Patricia shouted, not seeing why. There were 7 more beds to spare.  
"Because there are 9 of us and only 8 beds!" Tiffany responded. "Remember I'm an EXTRA!"  
Patricia groaned and moved over taking most of the blanket with her. Tiffany, who had very little, grabbed more and pulled it away from Patricia.  
"GIVE ME THE BLANKET!" Patricia shouted, waking everyone up.  
"YOU STOP HOGGING IT!"  
"YOU STOP IT!"  
"NO YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YO-"  
"Both stop it!" Gohan shouted. He went over and gave them an extra blanket, which Tiffany took gladly.  
The two of them slept peacefully the rest of the night, except for the kicking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: You people didn't actually think I would kill my best friend did you, lol?? Well, that was chapter three. Please press that little purple buttom on the bottom and find out what it does, k. Well, cya next time! 


	4. A Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's character. The only thing I own in this story is Patricia, Taminia, Orlando, Annalsei, Derek, and Millie (Later Characters). Gabi and TIffany are real people, kay.  
  
A/N: Once again, Thank u all who reviewed. I just luv opening my mail and seeing that ppl r reviewing. Anyways, here's the forth chapter of "A Dark Age" Btw.....  
  
Admiral: Thanks 4 saying u luv my story ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-A Dark Age-  
-Chapter Four-  
-A Loss-  
  
"I am so bored!" Patricia exclaimed. It had been six years since she had first come into this hideout.  
"Happy Birthday to you," Taminia, her best friend, sang as she walked up to her. "HAPPY BIR-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-THDAY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YY T-T-T-TT-T-TO Y-Y-O- O-O-O-U-U-U-UU-! HAPPY BIR-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-TH DAY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YY T-T-T-TT-T-TO Y-Y-O-O-O-O-U-U-U-UU-!"  
"Thank you Taminia," Patricia said, royal like and bowing down as if she were a queen. Today was her birthday and like very other birthday she had since the Androids invaded, it was nothing.  
"Your welcome," Taminia responded in the same manner.  
"How old are you again?" Tiffany asked. "10? 8?"  
"13," Patricia mumbled in respond.  
"Well, looks like my little sister is all grown up," Tiffany cooed, pinching her sisters cheeks like a grandma.  
"Stop it!"  
Tiffany stopped and went to go help Gohan polish the weapons. Patricia climbed up her bed and and sat down. Taminia came up right after her and did exactly what she did.  
"Well, what can we do today?" Taminia asked, laying down on Patricia's bed.  
"I-"  
"Want to go train?" Trunks burst out.  
The two girls looked at him and then, to each other. They shrugged and got off the bed. They followed Trunks to where Gohan and Tiffany sat with the swords.  
"Can we borrow 3-"  
"4," Patricia corrected.  
"Four swords," Trunks asked Gohan.  
Gohan handed Trunks and Taminia each a sword and then, gave Patricia two. They walked into the middle of the room and took there fighting positions.  
"One...Two...Three!" Orlando counted off. Patricia spun around and hit Taminia in the arm.  
"Oh, no! My arm!" she said dramatically. "Help! Someone sew it back on!"  
"Oh, please sis," Orlando said. "You're out and your arm is just fine."  
Patricia looked through the corner of her eye and saw Trunks coming after her. She took her two swords and put it in front her. They clashed with Trunks one sword and the two of them pushed as hard as they could to get the other off balance. Patricia pushed as hard as she could, but Trunks was much stronger then her. She fell on her back against the hard floor and lay there.  
"I win," Trunks grinned at her.  
"All because your stronger," Patricia whined. "Someone help!"  
Trunks picked up Patricia and took her to Bulmas bed and she lay there. Taminia came back with a pack of ice. She put it under Patricia and waited.  
"We should have mats," Patricia said.  
"I know."  
Bulma looked at the food storage, "We're running out of food."  
Gohan walked over to the little room, "Your right."  
"Look's like we'll have to go out ad search for a market," Derek said.  
"Yeah," Gohan whispered.  
"But, isn't that dangerous?" Tiffany asked. The two men nodded. "Oh."  
"So, who's going?" Annalesi asked.  
"I'll have to go," Gohan declared.  
"I'll go with you," Tiffany said.  
"It'll be dangerous."  
"So."  
"Just stay here."  
"I'm going!"  
"You'll stay here," Gohan said, trying to keep his voice low.  
"I'M GOING!" Tiffany shouted.  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!"  
"YES I AM!"  
"FINE! GO!'  
"FINE!"  
The two turned there backs to each other and crossed there arms over there chests.  
"I'll go to," Derek said, uneasily not wanting the other two to shout at him.  
The three walked in silence to the ladder and climbed up. When they reached the surface they looked left and right.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to go north," Gohan said.  
"All right," the other two agreed.  
They flew low going up north. Soon they saw an abandoned village in front of them. They flew into the small market place and started filling the bags they brought with canned food.  
"Come here to do some shopping?" someone said from behind them.  
They turned around and gasped.  
~*~  
  
Tiffany came down the ladder shaken and terrified. The others in the room looked at her. They all walked up to her and asked what was wrong and where the other two boys were.  
"Tiffany!" Patricia gasped. "What's the matter?"  
"Orlando...Gohan!" Tiffany said taking a breath between the two names. "Androids..."  
"What happen?" Bulma asked, quite concerned.  
"Fought hard..." she gasped. "Dead..."  
Annalesi gave a shriek and went to sit down in her bed.  
"Must... get... out!" Tiffany shouted.  
"Why?" Taminia and Patricia asked in unison.  
"Followed... me... here..." Tiffany said a bit faster. "Let's go!"  
Bulma took out a capsule and threw it to the ground, where it turned into a submarine. Everyone got in and took there seats. Bulma pressed a button and a wall opened up. Water came flooding in and took the submarine into the ocean. When Tiffany had caught her breath she told the story as they floated through the ocean.  
"We were stuffing our bags and they came from behind," she explained. "Gohan fought hard and Derek joined in. Gohan told me to run and tell the others. That's when they killed him. Derek went to help me out, but they killed him, too. I flew as fast as I could. They were on my tail and catching up fast. I did everything to distract them, but they followed me to the cave. Luckily, they didn't get in."  
The memory came back into Tiffany's mind as tears came down her cheeks. She stare out the window and remembered...  
  
"I see we're doing some shopping," #18 said.  
Gohan, Tiffany, and Derek froze in there spots.  
"#18 I think there scared," #17 taunted. "It'll be quick and painless if you follow our instructions."  
"Never," Gohan whispered.  
#17 in a flash grabbed Gohan's neck.  
"What was that?" he asked.  
"We'll fight you two,"Gohan said, bravely. "Until you kill us."  
Gohan kicked him in the stomach, in return he got a punch in the eye. The two began to fight.  
#18 walked up to Derek and put her arm around his neck and grabbed his arms(she stood in the back). He kicked her and she fell to the ground. He walked towards Tiffany, who stood horrified at the door, but was tripped by #18 and fell to the ground. #18 got up faster and grabbed his arm. She stood up and shot him in the back. He let out a scream from the pain and then, his eyes slowly shut and blood poured out of his mouth.  
Tiffany took a step back as #18 came towards her. It was her turn to die. Why hadn't she listened to Gohan and stayed? Her body began to shake uncontrollable and her heart begun to beat faster and faster every second.  
  
"RUN TIFFANY! TELL THE OTHERS!" Gohan shouted. Tiffany looked up and saw that Gohan was running towards her.  
"I don't think so," #17 taunted and he shot Gohan through his chest.  
Gohan gave a scream and then, fell to the ground in front of Tiffany's feet. She bent down next him.  
"Run," he whispered and then shut his eyes.  
Tiffany looked up at #17 and #18 who were walking up to her. #18 quickly grabbed her arm and squeezed it. Tiffany let out a scream, but it was no use. They were going to kill her now. She would die like the others. No! She wasn't going to give up. She kicked #18 in the leg and flew out of the store.  
She flew towards the cave that she and the others were hiding out. Tiffany looked behind her and saw that they were catching up to her and fast. She couldn't fly towards the cave, it would put the others in danger. She needed to get to them, though. 'But how?' she thought. 'I guess I'll just go in.' She flew into the cave with #17 and #18 on her tail.  
  
A/N: Well, there u have it chapter four. Ur probably asking why I just killed off Gohan and Derek, well just read the next chapter when I put it up, k. Well, cya next time! 


	5. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's character. The only thing I own in this story is Patricia, Taminia, Orlando, Annalsei, Derek, and Millie (Later Characters). Gabi and TIffany are real people, kay.  
  
A/N: Once more thank you all who reviweed. I say that a lot, don't I?? Well, I just want to thank you all. Well, here's the next chapter of "A Dark Age" Hope u like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-A Dark Age-  
-Chapter Five-  
-Surprise, Surprise-  
  
The dirty-blonde haired girl walked into the supermarket, after the noise and the crashes had died out. She had been hiding in the back from the androids. She walked near the door and found a man laying down. She looked around to see if there were more and she found another a couple of feet behind him.  
She walked up to the closest man and knew that he was dead, but to be sure she check for a pulse and found none. The girl walked over to man near the door and searched for a pulse and found one near the neck.  
She quickly turned him over and a little green bean came out of his pocket. She picked it up and examined it.  
"Now, what in the world can you possibly be?" she asked the green bean. "You seem familiar."  
The girl looked at the bean closely and then she remembered what it was, but those were legends. Her father had told her a story about little green beans that can restore your health when you were done chewing it. He always said they were legends, but what were they called?  
"A senze bean!" she exclaimed. She sat down on the floor and continued to look at the little green bean. "That's so cool to know that there real." she then, gave another loud gasp. "That must mean that Super Sayins are real! Cool!"  
The girl quickly got to her knees and put the senze beans in the mans mouth. She moved his mouth up and down so, he could chew it and then, he swallowed it. His eyes shot open and he sat up facing the dirty-blonde girl.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
~*~  
  
"There's our new hideout," Bulma said, pointing to a cave that was ahead of them.  
Bulma turned the submarine's speed to turbo and before they knew it they were inside the cave and going up. The submarine was put back to normal speed and Bulma stopped the long, narrow underwater cruiser. Everyone climbed out and began to explore the new hideout.  
It wasn't like the last one and was much brighter. They had indoor pluming and a refrigerator, that had a lot of food stored in it. They still had the bunk beds and the same solid, rock made table and chairs. They had books and magazines to read and paper and pencil to write on. There were board games in a little corner and mats for them to practice fighting on.  
Lighting was the same, but this time they had one up in the ceiling hanging down. Also in the back was a small radio and a couple of C.d.'s stacked up next to it.  
"Why is this hideout made up of a much higher class than, the last one we were at?" Patricia asked.  
"Well, when we built the hideouts," Bulma explained. "We knew that the Androids would eventually find out about the cave we were in. So., we didn't waste our money on that one. When we went to build this one we knew we would end up staying here longer. So, we did everything to make it as comfortable as possible.  
"And you did a good job at it!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Look! Board Games! Anyone, want to play?"  
"Me!" Patricia and Trunks shouted.  
Taminia and her family all went to go sit on the couch that was next to the bunk beds.  
"What's wrong?" Bulma asked, walking towards them.  
"What's wrong!" Annalesi repeated in the verge of tears. "My son just died and all you four can think of is board games and fun!"  
"Derek-" Patricia started to say, but was cut off with Annalesi bursting into tears and running into the bathroom.  
"Maybe you three shouldn't play," Bulma whispered.  
"It's okay,' Taminia softly said. "My brother would have wanted me to have fun, right?"  
"You have a strong heart," Patricia commented.  
~*~  
  
"I should be asking you that question," The dirty-blonde headed girl said.  
The man looked at her, "Gohan. And you?"  
"Gabriella, but call me Gabi," she introduced. "So, what were you doing here?"  
"Well, I was going to be getting some food and the Androids found us," Gohan explained.  
"Well, we better get going before they come back," Gabi suggested. "Have a hideout?"  
"Yeah. We should get some food for the others though."  
Gohan and Gabi stuffed the bags that Gohan had with food and then, turned them into capsules  
They were almost to the door and Gabi asked, "What about that other guy?"  
Gohan turned around to see whom she talked about. She pointed to Derek, who lay motionless on the floor. He walked up to him and felt his neck for a pulse.  
He could barely feel one, but he knew it was there. Gohan dug in his pocket and took out his last senze bean and stuck it in Derek's mouth. In moments Derek was up and wondering what happen.  
"No, time to explain let's go," Gohan rushed. The trio walked out of the supermarket. "Know how to fly, Gabi?"  
"Um.... No," she responded.  
"C'mon, hope on my back," Gohan instructed.  
Gabi hopped on his back and the trio flew in the middle of the ocean. They stopped on an island and Gohan searched around in his pockets. When he was done he pulled out three capsules that turned into air tanks they each took one.  
"Why are we going into the ocean?" Gabi asked.  
"It's our next hideout," Gohan answered.  
"Oh," Gabi said. "This'll be fun."  
The three put on there air tanks and dived into the ocean, following Gohan's lead.  
~*~  
"I WIN!" Tiffany exclaimed.  
Tiffany, Patricia, Trunks, and Taminia were all sitting on the floor playing "Life" for the past couple of hours.  
"What are you doing?!" Tiffany asked bewildered at her sister, who was putting the game away.  
"Well, I want to play another game," Patricia informed. Then, she mumbled, "One that you don't always win in."  
"Well, I want to play, again!"  
"N-"  
"GOHAN!" Bulma screamed.  
Everyone turned round and found Gohan, Derek, and another unfamiliar girl with them.  
"GOHAN!" Tiffany yelled. She got and ran to him then, gave him a big bear hug.  
Annalesi came out of the bathroom and looked to see at what all the commotion was about. When she saw Derek with his brother and sister... moving, her heart rejoiced. She walked over to him and started too hug him and cry over him.  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked.  
Before Gabi could answer Gohan cut in, "Everyone this is Gabi. Gabi this is Trunks and his girlfriend Patri-"  
"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Patricia shouted. "WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!"  
"I am sorry," Gohan mumbled an apology. "Well, that's Patricia and her older sister Tiffany-"  
"Your girlfriend!" Patricia snapped at Gohan.  
"She is not my girlfriend!" Gohan shout back.  
"Sure act like it!"  
"Now, now," Tiffany jumped in before they could start an argument. "Don't need to be fighting over me."  
"This is Bulma, Annalesi, Orlando, and Taminia," Gohan finished the introductions, glaring at Patricia.  
"Hello," Gabi said to everyone.  
"Hello," everyone said back.  
Patricia went over and got a book called, 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' and began reading it on top of her bed.  
"That's a good book," Gabi said as she passed by.  
"You've read it?"  
"Yep."  
"Don't tell me the ending. I hate it when people do that," Patricia informed.  
"Me, too. Don't worry," Gabi reassured.  
Gabi went over to the board games section and picked up the game called 'Connect Four'.  
"Wanna play?" Trunks asked.  
"Sure."  
  
A/N: Well there's the fifth chapter! Oh, and Gabi is my cousin ^_^ Well, I hope you liked it that I didn't kill off Gohan. He really was suppose to die, but then my Brother said I make my characters suffer to much and I kill off to many people, so Gohan lived! Please review and see cya next time, k! 


	6. Separated

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's character. The only thing I own in this story is Patricia, Taminia, Orlando, Annalsei, Derek, and Millie. Gabi and TIffany are real people, kay.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this took quite a while, but it's just that I found this site called Stories.com and I was just there all the time, so forgive me. It really is a good site. Well, here's chapter six the longest chapter out of the whole story and I hope this will make up for the long delay, k. Well, enjoy ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-A Dark Age- -Chapter Six- -Separated-  
  
"So, when's your birthday?" Patricia asked Gabi.  
"November 7," Gabi replied, wishing that Patricia would stop asking her so many questions.  
"O-"  
(BANG! BANG! BANG! went the door)  
"What the heck?" Gohan whispered.  
Everyone fell silent, staring at the door. Who could it be and how did they find there 'secret' hiding place?  
"WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE SO OPEN THIS DOOR!" someone shouted.  
Everyone quickly and quietly went over to a place and hid. Annalesi, Orlando, Taminia, and Derek each went into the food storage room and hid in empty food containers. Bulma and Gohan went under the beds. Gabi and Tiffany went over to an empty room that was used as a 'toilet', they were in luck that is was emptied earlier. Trunks and Patricia went over to the shower and quietly hid in a dark corner.  
"OPEN UP!" the person at the door shouted.  
The door flew open and a group of ten men and women entered the room and started to search around.  
Bulma bit her lower lip as she saw a pair boots come towards them. Seconds later a female's face was seen, evilly grinning and chuckling.  
"Peek-a-boo,"she said.  
"AH!" Bulma screamed as the guard grabbed her.  
Gohan kicked the female guard in the stomach, grabbed Bulma and headed towards the door.  
"GET HIM!" someone shouted.  
Immediately five of the guards rushed over to the two and jumped them. One took out some sleeping powder and put it on Gohan and Bulma, who soon fell asleep.  
"Oh my gosh they just caught Bulma and Gohan," Taminia whispered, lifting the lid for some air.  
The door burst open and Taminia quickly bent down, but it was to late.  
"There's more in here!" a man shouted, kicking the door open.  
Guards came into the food storage room and with a struggle pulled out all four and put sleeping powder on them.  
"Gabi, they're coming for us," Tiffany whined.  
A guard opened the door and TIffany let out a scream. Gabi took Tiffany's hand, punched the guard in the eye, kicked him in the stomach and ran out with her.  
"Not so fast," a women standing at the door taunted.  
Gabi and Tiffany ducked as she threw a punch and they two went out the door.  
"AFTER THEM!"  
All the guards in the room went chasing after the two girls. They cornered the two and threw sleeping powder.  
"Tiffany," Patricia whispered. "We got to go help them Trunks."  
"We can't!" he insisted.  
"Why-"  
Trunks put a finger to Patricia lips and crawled farther from the door, "Follow me," he whispered.  
"What's going on?" Patricia asked, but Trunks gave no reply.  
He moved to the 'shower' and began to search frantically on the wall for something.  
"Help me look for some type of switch," he asked.  
The two began to search for a button and Patricia found it on the lower-left corner. The wall opened up and revealed to be a way out.  
"Get in!" Trunks hissed, pushing Patricia in. "Sh!"  
"There are none in here," they heard someone say.  
"Look there's a switch!" another exclaimed.  
Trunks grabbed Patricia, and put his hands on her mouth so she wouldn't scream, and flew as fast as he could out of the tunnel.  
"What was-"  
"Quiet!" he hissed. "We'll get caught!"  
He flew into a room that was empty and gave Patricia goosebumps. Trunks took Patricia and moved the two of them into a corner. He held her closely there in the darkness. They heard footsteps getting louder and louder as two people came towards the room.  
They walked in and shone a flashlight . Trunks flew up to the ceiling as they came to the corner he and Patricia were at.  
"Nothing here either," they concluded and then left.  
Trunks flew down to the floor and let Patricia go.  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
"Your welcome, But we have to figure out where they took everyone else," Trunks informed, grabbing Patricia's hand and running out of the room. ~*~  
  
"LET ME OUT!" Tiffany yelled to a guard, banging at the metal bars of the cage she and the others were in.  
"It's no use," said Gabi. "The only way out is if someone from the outside were the were to break in."  
"How do you know?" Tiffany asked.  
"Because I've been here," Gabi replied.  
"Who got you out?" Tiffany asked.  
"My-my cousin," Gabi choked.  
"Who was she or he?" Tiffany asked, with curiosity.  
"I don't really want to talk about it," she said, wiping her tears before someone could notice.  
"Sorry," Tiffany whispered.  
"It's-"  
"LET GO!" someone shouted.  
Tiffany put her face up against the cold metal bars and looked as far as she could. Walking towards her cage was another woman holding a small bruttnet girl, who was screaming and kicking to be let go of.  
The woman opened the cell and threw the brunette- haired girl in.  
She turned around furiously and went to the door before they closed it, "I'm not going to be in this place again!" she screamed.  
"Young Lady," the woman said, harshly that made the brunette-haired girl take step back. "You've been in here twice and you'll be in here once more!"  
The brunette gave a small "Hmph!" and sat down right where she was.  
"Millie?" Gabi asked, uneasily.  
Millie looked up and a smile came upon her face, "GABI!" She exclaimed running over to her and giving her a great big hug.  
"Your alive!" the two said in unison.  
"I see we just made a family reunion," a hash, cold voice said from behind.  
Everyone turned around and came face-to-face with Android #18. They all froze in there spots as a sneer came upon her face.  
"Kill the brunette," she ordered the same woman who had put her in there.  
The woman, once more, opened the cage and took Millie, who fought hard once more.  
"No!" she pleaded, tears coming down her cheek. "Gabi!"  
The woman dragged Millie out of the cage and was thrown back against another cage and lay there unconscious. #18 turned sharply and looked Millie in the eye. She trembled in her spot and moved towards the back wall.  
"You'll pay for what you just did," she said, venomously that made everyone in the room turn away.  
#18 took Millie by the neck and carried her out, locking the cage door. ~*~  
  
"Trunks.... we.... have... to.... stop," Patricia panted, as she and Trunks ran through the forest.  
Trunks gave a halt and turned around, finding Patricia sitting against a tree trying to catch her breath.  
"Fine," he said, not the least bit tired. "We'll stay here for the night and then, continue in the morning."  
Patricia nodded in agreement and then, lay down on the grass. How much she wanted to be part of the grass? So, free. Yes, there was the part of everyone stepping on you. At least it was better then always having to run and hide, look around a corner before you turned it, sleeping with your eyes open and jumping at every strange sound.  
"Where do you think the others went?" she whispered, to Trunks.  
"If I'm correct," he replied, sitting next to her. "I think they went to some camp that the Androids have." Trunks noticed the confused face on Patricia and continued, "I've been overhearing some conversations of Annalesi and my mom and they've been saying, that the Androids have been taking people and putting them into camps where they are worked to death. That's if I'm correct."  
"Worked to death?" Patricia said, dumbfounded.  
"I shouldn't have said that," Trunks whispered to himself.  
Patricia turned to faced Trunks, staring into his eyes."So, your saying that the others where taken there?"  
"I only said 'I think'," Trunks correct.  
"Are there people who work for them or do they do all the work themselves?"  
"Well..." Trunks said, thinking of the question. He didn't want to say anything that would scare her, yet he needed to tell the truth, "Yeah."  
Patricia stared at him again. "Why?"  
"Well..." Trunks said, slowly. "They find people who are strong and then, brainwash them."  
A long silence was heard after Trunks statement then Patricia said, "Do you think they're going to brainwash Gohan?"  
Trunks stared at her. ~*~  
  
Gohan, Derek, and Orlando all sat in a tiny cage staring at the floor. Wondering how would they ever get out of here? Would they see everyone else ever again? What would happen to them?  
"Gohan?" a man said from outside the cage.  
Gohan turned quickly around, startled. He looked at the man and then said, "Yeah?"  
"Come with me," he instructed, sternly.  
The man opened the cage and Gohan stepped. The man put chains around his wrists and pushed him. He followed peacefully, yet trying to break the chains around his wrists.  
"Go in," the strange man instructed.  
Gohan walked in cautiously, ready to attack whatever came at him. He walked in slowly through the darkness of a long corridor that seemed to never end. Then, a light came dimly at a far end. It got brighter every time he walked on and soon found that it was a large room. Filled with tables and people.  
"Ah, Gohan," a voice was head up ahead.  
Chills were sent up his back. He looked forward and found androids #17 and #18 sitting in thrones of a king and a queen.  
"Come here you idiot!" #18 spat.  
Gohan continued walking slowly and carefully up to them.  
"Faster!" #18 said, impatiently.  
"Patient my dear," #17 said to #18 nicely, yet evilly.  
Gohan stopped and looked at them, avoiding eye contact.  
"Remember her," #17 taunted, pulling a girl from behind his seat.  
Gohan's eyes moved towards the girl whom #17 held and his eyes opened wide and his heart sank, "Tiffany," he whispered.  
"Join us and she'll survive."  
Gohan looked at Tiffany then to the Androids. What was he to do? He didn't want to join the Androids, that would be betrayal to everyone and yet, he didn't want his girlfriend dead? What was he to do? ~*~  
  
"No, no, NO!" Gabi repeated over and over. She banged her fists against the walls and then, slowly sunk to the floor. "Why Millie?"  
Tiffany looked at everyone in the little cell. Gabi was now laying down on the floor staring at the ceiling as if in a coffin, mumbling something in a different language. Bulma sat in the corner, knees up against her chest, in deep thought, and Taminia lay in her mom's lap, sleeping.  
As she looked around, something wasn't right. She looked around and around. Something was missing? But what? she thought.  
"Oh, My, Gosh!" She exclaimed. "Where's Patricia?"  
Everyone got up and it took a while for the question to sink into there brains.  
"I don't know," Gabi replied. "Last time I saw her... was when we went into our hiding places. She went into the bathroom with Trunks."  
"Oh My Gosh!" Tiffany cried. "What if they caught her and killed them?"  
"Calm down," Bulma said to the now crying teenager. "If she's with Trunks then there's nothing to worry about. Trunks knows what he's doing when Androids are around."  
"But he's no match for them," Tiffany said through her tears.  
"Well, he's at least smart enough to escape them," Bulma protested, quietly.  
Tiffany went over and sat next to Gabi, who hugged and comforted her.  
  
A/N: So, did you guys like it?? Okay for people who don't really like to talk about WWII skip the parts with Tiffany, Gabi, Annaesli, Bulma, and Taminia because there going to sufffer (Sorry Gabi!) somewhat like they did in the concentration camps- I was studying concentration camps in W. geo. Last year and that's where I got this idea. And I'm sorry, but the parts with Gohan are just going to be PLAIN boring! EXCEPT in chapter eight or nine I think. So, please review and cya next tme. 


	7. A Hope For Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters except Patricia, Millie, Orlando, Annalesi, Taminia, and Derek. I think that's all of them?? Well, Gabi and Tiffany are real people, kay.  
  
AN: Well, sorry this took a while. I was just so lazy to put another chapter up and I'm working on this other story called "Across the Universe" and I've been on Stories.com. Well, for those who are wondering my charater Millie was really suppose to be me, but then I'm like I can't kill myself off! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and Thank you all who reviewed ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-A Dark Age-  
-Chapter Seven-  
-A Hope For Freedom-  
  
"Patricia," Trunks hissed, at the break of dawn.  
Patricia opened her eyes and grumbled, "What?"  
"I found out where the camps were and we need to get there fast," He explained.  
"So, you mean we're going to go and save the others?" Patricia asked, getting up quickly. Trunks nodded and the two continued running north to the others.  
~*~  
  
Gohan looked at Tiffany. There was something in the back of his head telling him that that girl wasn't her, but an impostor. He stared at her face and compared it with Tiffany's. She had dark black eyes and this girl had light brown eyes. He continued staring and then, turned back to the androids.  
He sat down on the floor and pretended to be thinking on an answer. He was really thinking of how he can break the chains around his wrist and escape with Tiffany.  
"Well, are you going to answer?" 18 spat at Gohan.  
"I'm thinking," he replied.  
18 rolled her eyes and started walking towards Gohan. She looked at him and ordered him to get up.  
"Wouldn't you want to be with a strong, powerful, and.... a group," 18 said slowly, making sure he got every word.  
"Yeah, if it weren't with you guys," he answered.  
"I TAKE THAT AS AN INSULT!" 18 shouted.  
"Must you yell so loud," 17 asked the angry android.  
"At least were not as ugly and weak as that thing," 18 said, pointing towards the tied up girl.  
"Look at you," Gohan mumbled.  
"Excuse me?" 18 said, turning around sharply and staring Gohan in the eye.  
"I said, 'You look as beautiful as that portrait'," Gohan lied, pointing to a portrait of a ballerina that was n on the wall.  
18 looked at the portrait and then turned back to Gohan, looking like she would throw up.  
"How dare you!" 17 yelled. "You tell her that she's as beautiful as.... that..... thing! Guards remove it out of my sight instantly."  
"Well-"  
"I don't care if your sorry," #17 interrupted. "If I wasn't feeling SO merciful-"  
"Is that even a word?" 18 asked.  
"I don't know and I don't care. Any ways, you would be dead!" he finished.  
Gohan went back to sitting on the floor, as the two androids went back to sitting in there high chairs.  
~*~  
  
"I am so bored," Tiffany stated, resting her head against Bulmas shoulder .  
"Welcome to our world," Gabi mumbled.  
Tiffany got up and went to the window for some fresh air. She couldn't stand the smell of the camp. Everyday it would get worse, smelling like sweaty socks and especially the scent of people who hadn't showered in days (A/N: This is suppose to be a Dark Age and These people are being treated like garbage so, please don't make fun.). She took in a big deep breath and said with a short laugh, "Gotta love air."  
"You got that right," Bulma agreed.  
Tiffany looked out into the dark green forest and wished she could be a tree. Being so free and carefree. She went over and sat next to Gabi, letting Taminia take a turn for some fresh air.  
"Where do you think Patricia and Trunks are?" Taminia asked, looking out into the forest.  
"One things for sure is their having a better time then us," Bulma responded.  
"Yeah," Everyone else agreed.  
~*~  
  
"There it is," Trunks said, pointing to a large, one floor, brown building on top of a hill. There were guard post in ever corner and wire along the top of the fences. It looked as gloomy as Trunks had said what they were.  
"The camp?"  
"Yep."  
Trunks moved from behind the rock, which was serving as there hiding place, and went closer to the building, Patricia not far behind. They went over to another rock and hid behind there.  
"Do you think those guards will ever move?" Patricia whispered to Trunks.  
"No," he replied gravely, wondering how they would get in.  
The two sat and watched as hundreds of guards circle the camp. Trunks took Patricia and went over to a nearby bush, as a guard came towards their rock.  
"Must have been a tiger or bear. You know these woods!" he shouted to a guard up in a tower.  
"Do you think he spotted us?" Patricia asked.  
"Maybe," Trunks replied, looking up at the tower.  
Patricia looked at Trunks and then, back to the brown building. She looked at a window and saw a familiar face.  
~*~  
  
"What do you think happened to Gohan?" Orlando asked his older brother, who stared out into the hall waiting for his return.  
"Do you think he got killed?" Derek asked, not answering Orlando's question.  
"Nah, he's to strong," Orlando replied.  
"Oh no, here comes 18," Derek said as he went over to the corner, dragging his brother with him.  
"Derek? Orlando?" 18's voice was heard. 18 opened the cell and walked in. "Trying to hide?"  
Derek and Orlando stayed silent.  
"ANSWER ME!" She screamed.  
"N-n-no," Orlando stuttered.  
"That's what I thought. Now come with me!"  
Derek and Orlando walked out of the cell with 18 and followed her down a long corridor, both wondering where they were going.  
They walked inside a hall and found Gohan sitting on the floor, who wondered what they were doing there. He looked at the two and tried to communicate with them through facial expressions, but failed.  
"So....." 17 said, in his same dull voice he had always used. "I here you two are friends of Gohan?"  
Derek and Orlando both nodded.  
"And do you know who's my new best friend?" 17 asked, quite amused at there confused faces. "Gohan, though he can be quite annoying."  
"I am?" Gohan asked, dumfounded.  
"Yes, you are!"  
"No I'm not," Gohan protested quietly.  
"Are you disagreeing with me?" 17 asked, getting angry.  
"No I'm not!"  
"Good!"  
~*~  
  
"Halt who goes there!" a guard shouted. He walked over to the bush Patricia and Trunks hid in.  
"He's coming after us, Trunks!" Patricia hissed.  
"I can tell!" he replied. "If he comes into the bush taking out your sword, all right?"  
"But what if we get caught?" Patricia asked.  
"Fine, run then into the forest. Quickly!" Trunks hissed, pushing Patricia into the forest they had just come out of.  
~*~  
  
"Mistress 18!" A guard yelled as he came running into the hall.  
"Yes?"  
"There were two rascals trying to get into the forest," the guard explained.  
"And did you catch them?" 18 said, examining her nails.  
"Well....."  
"I ASKED IF YOU CAUGHT THEM!" She shouted, making Derek and Orlando trembled.  
"N-n-n-no," the guard stuttered.  
"Well, now you'll witness what the gas chambers are like. Bye!" 18 said, quite happy that someone else in the world was going to die.  
Guards that stood around the room went over and dragged the screaming man out of the room and into the gas chambers.  
"Now, I'll be out having fun chasing rascals," 18 exclaimed, walking out of the room.  
"She gets all the fun," 17 mumbled.  
~*~  
  
"Excuse?" Taminia said in her up most politest voice to a guard that was standing at the end of the hall.  
She walked over and sneered, "Yes?"  
"I would like to know when's dinner," Taminia asked as her stomach gave a loud grumble.  
"Ha!" the guard laughed. "Dinner! I'll tell you what's for dinner! Stall bread and cold soup. And it'll be here in about an hour."  
"Stall bread and cold soup?" Taminia asked the others when the guard had left laughing. "What kind of dinner is that?!"  
"Our dinner," Bulma said.  
"Don't I feel special," Taminia mumbled.  
"Get used to it," Gabi said. "You'll be working in about a week."  
"WHAT?!" Taminia shouted, terrified as ever, "but I'm only 12. It's illegal."  
"And if you don't do what they say or look healthy," Gabi warned. "They'll send you to the gas chambers. They send about 500 people to one of those a day."  
Taminia curled up next to her mom and began wishing she had never opened the lid. "Are we going to die, momma?' she asked, crying.  
"No," Annalesi replied gravely, staring out the window, wishing for freedom. "All we have to do is keep our faith and hope that someday we'll be out of here."  
"Though we'll still be running," Bulma added.  
Tiffany looked at the tiny cell and then, walked over to the window, tears coming down her cheek. She took in a big breath of fresh air and looked down into the forest, wondering where her sister and Trunks were and if they would ever get out of here alive.  
  
A/N: So, there you have it chapter seven. You're all probably wondering why #18 is acting out of her usual self, it's just that I though she was so BORING in the show, so I twisted her attitude around and from now on the parts with Gohan are going to be really boring. I didn't know hat to write, but in the last chapter he isn't so boring. Well, do I have anything else to say?? No I don't well, CYA! 


	8. A New Lifestlye

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this is every chapter?? I mean I wrote it 7 times?? Anyways, read the chapters before this one to find out, k.  
  
A/N: Well, sorry this took a week or two. It's just that I went to New Jersey for a vacation and it was cool. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-A Dark Age-  
-Chapter Eight-  
-A New Lifestyle-  
  
"Do you have to fly so fast?" Patricia shouted, but her words were lost in the wind. For the past few hours Trunks and Patricia had been running away from a guard who had spotted them hiding in the woods, or at least that's what the two thought.  
Patricia clung tighter to Trunks as he stopped immediately. She looked past his shoulder and saw a white angel-like figure walking blindly through the forest. It muttered something under its breath, searching around for something.  
"Do you think it's blind?" Trunks asked.  
"I guess."  
The two stared at the angelic figure as it continued to walk aimlessly. It turned its head towards the two and seemed to look straight through them. It took a step towards them and then another and another, still muttering under its breath.  
"Where are they? Where are my babies?" Trunks and Patricia heard it say as it walked towards them. "Where are they?!" it shouted at the two. ~*~  
  
A guard walked up to the cell that Bulma, Gabi, Tiffany, Annalesi, and Taminia were in and handed them five trays of stall bread and cold soup.  
"Your supper," she sneered, locking the gate.  
It had been almost three days since they were in the cell and Taminia was famished, so she crawled over to the food and slowly drank a spoonful of the cold spoon and then forced herself to swallow it. Everyone followed her example and soon they all got used to eating cold soup. No one dared try the stall bread, though. Gabi yawned and rested her head on Tiffany's shoulder. Before long everyone was fast asleep.  
  
Tiffany opened her eyes to the sound of metal clinging and wondered where she was. All around her were windows showing larger rooms where machines were making more robots! She bent down and shook Gabi awake, hoping she knew where they were.  
"What?" Gabi mumbled.  
"Where are we?" Tiffany whispered. It took a moment for her to realize where she was and when she did, she gasped.  
"Finally, your group is awake," the gruff voice of a guard yelled. "Now get into the showers with the rest of the girls after you drop your belongings in the pile." The group of five walked over to a pile, dropped their cloths and belongs, then walked over to the shower.  
  
"Mommy my legs ache," a little girl complained as everyone stood there drenching wet and shivering from the cold shower and the cold breeze.  
"WALK OUT OF THE DOOR AND THE MAN CLOTHED IN WHITE WILL TELL YOU WHERE YOU'RE GOING TO BE WORKING AFTER, YOU PICK UP YOUR UNIFORM!" a guard barked instructions.  
Tiffany, gabi, Bulma, Annalesi, and Taminia walked over to the pile of yellow uniforms and each dressed into on. ~*~  
  
Gohan eyed #17's every move, wondering what he would do next. Gohan sat on the floor, still pondering how he could escape and he knew that the androids had forgotten about "Tiffany".  
"Where did you take Derek and Orlando?" he asked.  
"To our factory, where they and half the human population will be making more robots," #17 explained.  
"Why do.... you want....... to take...... over the...... world," Gohan said slowly, choosing his words wisely; making sure #17 didn't get angry or take it the wrong way.  
"Because that's the way we were designed. To bad we destroyed our own creator," #17 replied casually, sipping some tea a guard had brought in. ~*~  
"Where are my......" the angelic figure shouted, but then grew quiet as she stared at Patricia. Patricia could see tears come down her hidden face. For a second, she could see her face and thought of her mother. She shook the thought out of her mind; she knew her mother was dead.  
Trunks slowly reached out for Patricia's hand, ready to push her out of the way if the angelic woman attacked. He had a strange feeling about this mysterious lady.  
"How many years I searched for you?" she whispered.  
"Who are you?" Patricia asked.  
"Your mother.... Annabel," she replied.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not your daughter. You see my mothers name was Galaxia," Patricia explained.  
"But.... but.... You are my baby!" Annabel insisted.  
"No, I'm not," Patricia chuckled nervously.  
"Yes, you ARE!" Annabel screamed, lunging for Patricia's neck.  
Trunks grabbed Patricia and once more the two were on the run.  
"COME BACK HERE!" Annabel hissed flying after Trunks.  
Trunks leaped into the air and took off like a rocket. Patricia close her eyes and clung for dear life onto Trunks. Trunks flew faster and faster by the second.  
Patricia turned around to check if Annabel was still following them. She froze as she looked at her. She had paper-white skin that seemed to glow. Her blood red eyes and fangs that looked like a vampire made Patricia tremble. Her white hair that flew everywhere made her look even more scarier. Her movements were like those of a snake. Patricia quickly turned around; that was one image she would never forget.  
Trunks zigzagged between trees, hoping to lose Annabel. He flew up a tree and Annabel flew right past them. "There's a cave nearby," Trunks whispered. "That's where we'll stay okay." Patricia nodded in agreement and the two carefully and slowly flew towards the cave. ~*~  
  
"I've been thinking," Gohan said to #17.  
"WHat have you been thinking?"  
"When you guys destroy every human.... how will you guys "rule" the world?" Gohan questioned.  
"Well, you see that's why we're building robots," #17 explained. "We're going to be creating a robot world!"  
"Really? Then, when they break down who's gonna fix them?"  
"Well every robot has their own job. Just like in the human world!" #17 exclaimed.  
"Oh," Gohan said quietly. He was hoping that one of his questions would have let #17 ponder and then, change his mind, but it seemed that #17 and #18 had everything planned and nothing could change there mind. ~*~  
  
The girls put on their yellow uniforms and got into the line. People were going left and right as the man took one glance flicking his wrist to where they were going.  
"MAMA!" a girl in front of Tiffany screamed as she separated from her mother.  
"Keep moving!" a guard shouted, whipping the girl in the back.  
Tiffany slowly stepped in front of the man. He looked her up and down then, pointed to the left. Gabi, was next and the man told her left. Bulma went in the same direction as the first two and then, came Annalesi who went to the right. Taminia came after her and was told to go left.  
"Mother," she cried quietly.  
"C'mon," Gabi said quietly. Bulma, Gabi, Tiffany, and Taminia walked into a large room, sadly, and were all assigned a job.  
"You'll work in the programming area and no funny business," a guard instructed Bulma, "You two follow her," she added pointing at Tiffany and Gabi. Tiffany, Gabi, and Bulma walked down a long hallway, leaving Taminia behind to work in the painting station.  
"Guys wait!" The three turned around and found Taminia running towards them, smiling with glee.  
"Taminia, I thought you were going to be working in the painting station?" Bulma questioned.  
"I was, but then I convinced the guard that I knew computers really well and didn't know a thing about painting. So, you guys are going to have to be teaching me because I know absolutely nothing about computers," Taminia explained quickly.  
"All right. C'mon," Bulma agreed. The four walked into a large room where thousands of other women were working on robots.  
"Row 54 and seats 20-24," a guard instructed. The four girls walked down to row 54 and each sat in a seat (Tiffany, Gabi, Bulma, Taminia) and each began to figure out how the machines worked.  
  
A/N: Well, wat did you think?? Your all probably wondering who Annabel is, right?? Well, I'm not responsible for any nightmares from later chapters (she's not that scary, but she scared my little brother who's 11. Maybe it was the way I read it to him??) Anyways, if she scares you in later chapters tell and I'll TRY to make it LESS scary. Anyways, please review and I'll cya next time! 


	9. Plans

Disclaimer: *Sigh* read the second chapter.  
  
A/N: Well, here's the next chapter of "A Dark Age" I hope you enjoy and I know lots of you are going to hate me cuz of the ending of this chapter NOT the story ^_^ Well, enjoy!  
  
-A Dark Age-  
-Chapter Nine-  
-Plans-  
  
#18 flew through the forest floor searching for the two rascals the guard had told her about. So far she saw nothing. Maybe she was heading the wrong direction? What if the guard was lieing? She would kill him if she found out he was.  
She continued to fly further and further into the forest then she saw a white figure in front of her. She stopped and studied the thing for a while and then, finally realized that she was staring at Annabel.  
She quickly turned around and headed straight for camp. She had heard many stories about "Crazy Old Annabel", the ghost who searched for her long lost dead daughter, Marie.  
  
"Lock the Doors! Lock the gates!" #18 shouted when she got back to camp.  
" #18 what's going on?!" #17 asked, seeing the scared expression of #18s.  
"It's Annabel!" #18 informed.  
"WHAT?!" #17 shouted.  
"Yes, I saw her!" Gohan looked from #18 to #17 as the two shouted, wondering who Annabel was.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Derek, I just thought of a great idea to bust this joint," Orlando whispered. It had been almost a week since they were at camp and the two had been assigned to work in the painting station.  
"What?"  
"Well, in the middle of the night we can go into the program area and program a robot to lead us out of the camp, acting as if we had done something bad," Orlando explained with excitement.  
"But we'll get caught and then, get killed!" Derek said in disagreement, remembering the last guy who had done that.  
"We have brains. So, are you in or out?"  
Derek hesitated to answer. He really did want to get out of the camp, but he didn't want to get killed. The decision was hard and if he said yes the two would be taking a dangerous risk. He didn't want to get killed yet he didn't want to work here in the camp and then, eventually die. The decision was tough and Derek didn't know where to go. Which ever way he took death was always there. Some people found it death a way to escape camp, but he didn't think that way. Stay here or go with Orlando? he thought.  
"Fine," Derek said in agreement. ~*~  
  
"Trunks can you stop breathing down my neck?" Patricia whispered. The two had quietly been hiding in the cave from the hideous Annabel for the past hour or two.  
"But I'm not!" Trunks protested.  
"Yes, you are!"  
Patricia dug in her bag for the flashlight. She shined it on Trunks, but instead of finding Trunks she saw the grinning face of Annabel. Her heart skipped a beat and her mouth opened to scream, but it seemed like her voice was stuck in her throat.  
"T-Trunks," she choked.  
"Yeah?" he asked slowly.  
"Boo," Annabel said.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Patricia screamed as Trunks grabbed her and flew out of the cave. Trunks hands were sweaty from the heat of the cave and Patricia slipped out. Annabel grabbed her and began to chuckle evilly.  
"TRUNKS!" Patricia screamed. ~*~  
  
Taminia looked at Bulmas screen and wondered what she was programming into the robot. They had been here for a week and Taminia learned a lot about computers.  
"What are you doing?" she whispered.  
"I'm programing the robot to make pretend that we did something bad and is going to be sending us to the gas chambers-"  
"What? Why?" Taminia exclaimed, horrified that Bulma would do such a thing.  
"When we're taken near the torture chambers I'll reprogram it to act like a guard and we'll make our escape," Bulma explained.  
"Oh," Taminia sighed.  
"I wouldn't try and kill us," Bulma reassured.  
"But how do you know that this robot will be working near us?"  
"I just do," Bulma said. ~*~ (Later that night)  
  
Derek and Orlando stood in line waiting to enter the large shower with a bunch of other men.  
"So, when do we make our escape?" Derek asked Orlando.  
"When we enter the shower there'll be this hidden door in the back, we enter that door and where it leads I don't know," Orlando explained.  
"What happens if we land in the #17 and #18's room?"  
"Your so doubtful," Orlando said, seeing that his younger brother was having doubts about there escape plan. They walked into the shower and began to walk towards the hidden door, acting like they were taking a shower. Orlando motioned his brother to follow him, making sure no one was looking, they walked into the door. ~*~  
  
"TRUNKS!" Patricia shouted once more.  
"Let go of her!" Trunks said as he threw a blast at Annabel.  
"AH!" she squealed, clutching her face from the pain. Patricia quickly got to her feet and ran towards Trunks. She grabbed hold of his hand, but was pulled back by Annabel.  
"Not so fast!" Annabel shrieked. "She's my baby!"  
"Ah!" Patricia screamed as she fell to the floor.  
Trunks shot another blast in Annabel's face. She, once again, clutched her face in pain, letting go of Patricia. He quickly grabbed Patricia and flew away, Annabel on there tail again. Annabel leaped into the air and grabbed Patricia's back. Trunks took Patricia's hand and the two began to play tug-o-war with her.  
"LET GO!" Trunks yelled, sending another blast at her. He grabbed Patricia and the two flew faster then ever.  
"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY!" they heard Annabel call out. She quickly regained her posture and started to chase the two again.  
"Look a warehouse!" Patricia pounted out. A broken down wooden house came into view and the two flew into it. They climb to the top floor and sat down catching there breaths. "There she is," Patricia whispered, pointing to Annabel who was on the bottom floor searching for the two.  
They watched as she looked around for them. Then they saw her vanish into the materials. Patricia looked around the warehouse and her eyes grew bigger as she read the signs on the boxes.  
"Trunks I don't think we're in a normal warehouse," Patricia said, "and I don't think Annabel is as dumb as she looks."  
"Why?" Trunks asked.  
"Look," Patricia explained, pointing to something on the ground. Trunks looked down and saw that Patricia was pointing to a fuse that Annabel had probably lighted that led to a box loaded of TNT in front of them.  
"RUN!" he shouted. Patricia grabbed Trunks hand and the two flew out of the warehouse just as it exploded. They were pushed into the ground from the explosion and lay there for a couple of seconds. Patricia pushed Trunks off of her, turned around and found Annabel racing for them.  
"Trunks," Patrcia mumbled shaking him. "Trunks." She looked up and found Annabel grinning at her. She sat on the grass trembling and tears began to flow down her cheeks.  
"Looks like pretty boy ain't awake to save you," she said. "Now it's your turn to witness death." Patricia looked at Annebel. She was helpless. She was going to die now. ~*~  
  
Bulma, Tiffany, Gabi, and Taminia quietly sat in their little cell, coming back from a days work and a shower. No one said a word to each other and just sat there thinking about there lives. "All right here's the plan," Bulma whispered suddenly. Everyone gathered around Bulma and listened to her plan. * * *  
"Excuse me, but where are you taking these people?" a guard asked when the robot Bulma had programmed came near the hall that lead to the torture chambers.  
"They have been doing some inappropriate things," the robot said, "so now I'll be taking them to the chambers."  
"Go ahead in," the guard said with amusement.  
The four girls walked down the hall and soon came to a door. Bulma took out a miniature computer she had taken from the programming area and began to program the robot to act like a guard. Footsteps were heard in the distance and panic arose in the group of four.  
"Hurry up Bulma," Gabi said. "People are coming."  
"I'm going as fast as I can, but the computer is taking a long time to download," she explained, trying her hardest to get the computer to download faster.  
"Hurry," Taminia hissed as the footsteps grew louder and louder by the second. She looked down the hall, her heart beating faster. Today was the day she was going to die. When those guards came into view they were going to get shot in the spot. "Hurry," she pleaded to Bulma, tears coming down her face. She looked once again down the hall and footsteps grew louder and louder. This was it we're all going to die, she thought.  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHA1 EVIL CLIFFHANGER! *Grins evilly* I was going to contiue, but then I'm like "Nah! I should stop right here and make my brother mad" and he was cuz I didn't write for a while and..... you know what I think I'll wait a couple of weeks before I put up the next chapter?? Nah, I'll get some angry reviews ^_^ Well, leave a review and tell me what you think, k! CYA! 


	10. A Betrayal and Many Escapes

Disclaimer: Read chapters two through six.  
  
A/N: Readers feel lucky! For this was to be the last chapter of this story, but when I was revising a part with Trunks and Patricia and had just finished reading all of my wonderful reviews people leave for me ^_^ I really thought this story was to short and more ideas flashed in my mine! DUN DUN DUN! Well, you all feel luckly, don't you ^_^ Well, anyways, enjoy this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-A Dark Age-  
-Chapter Ten-  
-A Betrayal and Many Escapes-  
  
Derek and Orlando ran down the long hallway, which the hidden shower door led them to.  
"Stop!" Orlando instructed Derek. The two stopped and quietly listened to the breathing and whimpering of someone up ahead. The two slowly and carefully walked down the long dark hallway.  
"Who's there?" a female said. The two boys looked at each other. That voice seemed familiar to them, but whom did it belong to? they thought.  
"It's Orlando," he responded.  
"Orlando?" the female said. "Orlando! It's me your mother!"  
Orlando felt a cold and chilly hand touch his cheek and then, someone embrace him. Derek flashed a light at the two and discovered it really was their mother.  
"C'mon we have to get out of here," Orlando said.  
~*~  
  
"#17!" a guard shouted.  
"Yes?"  
"There's a commotion in the women's painting area. You must come quick!"  
17 got up from his chair and told a female guard to watch Gohan and make sure he didn't escape. Soon he was out the door. The guard came towards Gohan and began to unlock the handcuffs from his wrist.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"I'm setting you free. What does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted.  
"Why?" Gohan asked bewildered.  
"I've heard many stories about you Mister Gohan and I hate working for the Androids," she explained. "I only did it so I won't get killed. Now quickly go past does doors and down a long hall. Turn to your left and keep running until your out of this place."  
Gohan looked at the girl with disbelief. Why would someone working for the androids try and help him escape? It was probably all a trap to try and kill him. The guard went over to the tied up Tiffany and began to untie her. Gohan soon found out it wasn't Tiffany, but a girl named Millie (You think I killed Millie off didn't you ^_^).  
"Quick!" the guard hissed.  
Gohan grabbed Millie by her hands and flew out of the doors. It seemed like a long never ending hall, but soon came a fork in the road and he took the left and kept running until he found another pair of doors. He opened it and found out that the guard was telling the truth as he flew into the forest and kept flying until nightfall.  
* * *  
  
#17 walked back into the room and looked around. Something was missing. He looked around and didn't find Gohan or Millie, which he and 18 had used as Tiffany.  
"Guard!" He called out. "Where are Gohan and Millie?"  
"They escaped," the guard said military like. She knew her life had come to an end, but at least she had helped to two humans escape; that was her goal since she had joined forces with the androids.  
"Why didn't you stop them?" #17 yelled with anger.  
"They were much to fast for me," the guard lied once more.  
#17 looked at the guard and leveled his face to hers and said, "You set them free, didn't you?"  
The guard slowly nodded and spoke without fear, "Yes, I did. For I pity you and your desire to kill."  
#17 took his hand and punched her across the face, sending her flying to the other side. "Never have I been so insulted," he said. "Send her to the torture chambers."  
~*~  
  
"C'mon Bulma," Taminia whispered.  
The footsteps grew louder and louder and louder. A figure began to come into view. Gabi grabbed Bulmas arms and Tiffany grabbed Taminia's and the four walked out of the door, closed it behind them and ran into the forest. The four ran into a cave and rested there for the time being. Footsteps were heard in the cave and all four froze.  
"I don't like the sound of footsteps no more," Gabi whimpered.  
"Me either," Tiffany agreed.  
"Who's there?" a male asked.  
"It's us Orlando, Derek, and Annalesi," another added.  
Bulma flashed a light and everyone smiled. They were all so glad that it wasn't an Android or guard.  
"I'm so glad it's you guys," Gabi said.  
"Well, we have to get out of here and fast," Orlando said.  
"Where do we go?" Tiffany asked.  
"I don't know,"Orlando said.  
~*~  
  
Annabel chuckled evilly as she held a white beam in her hand. Patricia looked at her and slowly began to back up.  
"Oh, there's no escaping me, princess," Anaabel said.  
Patricia shut her eyes tightly and waited for the beam to come, but it never did. She heard Annabel scream and quickly opened her eyes. There right in front of her was an angel. Not one like Annabel, but an angel. A real angel.  
Annabel threw it off of her and Patricia saw a glimpse of it's glowing face and knew it was her mother. Tears rolled down her cheek as she remebered her beautiful and fair mother.  
Trunks stirred by her side and Patricia put her hand on his hand, keeping him from getting up. She stared at her mothered as she and Annabel fought. Then a flashing light lit up the dark meadow and everything was still. Patricia looked around. Nothing was there. Not Annabel or the angel.  
  
"Patricia," the wind whispered. "get out of here now before Annabel comes back." Patricia looked around, wondering who had spoken to her . She couldn't get out with Trunks. She picked him up, but feel hard on the ground.  
"Men," she mumbled, "are.... ugh! TRUNKS WAKE UP!" she shouted in his ear. Immediatly, Trunks sprang to life and stared at her.  
"I think I just went deaf in one ear," he said, cleaning it out.  
"Come on," Patricia said. She took a hold of his hand and the two ran into the forest.  
"Patricia what's going on?" Trunks asked, noticing that she was always looking over her shoulde.  
"I'll explain in that cave!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's go into that cave," Millie said to Gohan. The two flew into the cave kept flying until they heard the voices of people and the lights of flashlights dance on the walls.  
"Gohan!" a female exclaimed and before Gohan knew it he was thrown to the ground by Tiffany.  
"Tiffany?" Gohan asked.  
"MILLIE!" Gabi yelled.  
"GABI!"  
"Everyone's here except for Patricia and Trunks," Tiffany wondered out loud.  
"That's right," Bulma whispered.  
"Something happened to them!"Tiffany exclaimed hsyterically.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks and Patricia cautiously through the dark, chilly cave. They heard someone scream and then more voices hush whoever was screaming, then Patricia heard the name Tiffany.  
"It's them!" she xclaimed excitiedly to Trunks. She sprinted further into cave, Trunks behind her. She came o halt and stared at her sister.  
"TIFFANY! PATRICIA!" they exclaimed at the same time. "AHHHHHHHHHH-"  
"Will you two be quiet!" Bulma hushed. "If you don't be quieter the androids are going to find us!"  
"S-"  
"Well, well, well," someone said to them. Everyone turned around and froze.  
  
A/N: I think I'll stop it there, so people will HAVE to find out what happens and they'll tune in for the next chapter (which I have to write), so it may be a while. Hehehehehe, I'm gonna make my readers suffer! HAHAHAHA! Lol Just kidding I'll try my best to quickly write it up, kay! And I'm so sorry if it takes a while. I'm gonna be busy with a couple of other stuff:  
  
School's starting I'm writing this other story called "Across the Universe" It's an original and No I didn't put it on fictionpress.net. I think I'm actually gonna publish that if it turns out good. I writing this other DBZ fic (Check it out I put it up).  
  
So I'm so sorry if it takes a while. I'll try my best to quickly write kay! CYA! 


	11. Reunion with an Old Friend

Disclaimer: Read Chapter Two  
  
A/N: WOW! I'm so proud of myself to write a story and make it to chapter eleven (That's very rare with me, lol). Well, Amiral2 I guess it is every authors job to write cliffhangers and Crecy thanks for putting this story on your favorites list^_^ Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-A Dark Age-  
-Chapter Eleven-  
-Reunion with an Old friend-  
  
Everyone froze. Right in front of them stood androids #17 and #18. Each heart beat faster and faster as the two groups stared at each other.  
"RUN!" Bulma screamed.  
Everyone turned around and ran as fast as they could out of the cave. She hopped onto Gohan's back. Orlando and Derek grabbed Gohan's hand and they took off. Tiffany took Gabi and Millie, while Trunks took Patricia, Taminia, and Annalesi, but when Trunks went to grab Annalesi she slipped and fell.  
"MOM!" Taminia screamed.  
"C'mon," Trunks said, grabbing Taminia.  
#17 picked up Annalesi and chuckled as everyone else ran away. He and #18 turned around and headed back to camp.  
"LET GO OF ME TRUNKS!" Taminia shouted, kicking him.  
"I'm sorry about your mom, but we can't go back for her with the androids there!" Trunks yelled.  
"But. but.." Taminia said.  
Patricia looked at her and remembered the day her mom was killed. She felt sorry for her, but she knew Trunks was right. They couldn't back because of the androids. Patricia walked up to Taminia and hugged her.  
"It's going to be okay," she whispered, as they came to a stop in the woods.  
"Thanks," Taminia said.  
"So what do we do now?" Millie asked.  
Everyone shrugged and wondered.  
"Head to our new hide out," Bulma informed after some minutes.  
"Where?" Tiffany asked.  
"Follow me," Bulma said. Everyone followed Bulma into the heart of the woods. It grew dark and owls started hooting and you could hear snakes make their way through the grass. You could hear the sniffles of Taminia and her brothers' cry and footsteps of the group.  
"We should stop here for the night," Bulma said. Everyone nodded in agreement and lay down on the floor. Before long everyone was asleep except for Patricia.  
She sat up and looked around her. She had a strange feeling that said something was wrong and she couldn't shake it off. She looked around her. The noises had stopped and it was quiet. Not even the crickets were singing. She turned over and shook Trunks awake.  
"Wake up," she hissed.  
"What is it?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting next to her.  
"Something's wrong," she explained.  
"What's wrong?" Trunks said, yawning.  
"I don't know, but I have this feeling that won't go away," she said.  
"Well, when you find out tell me," Trunks said, going back to sleep.  
Patricia crossed her arms and put her back against a tree. She had feeling something terrible was going to happen. But what, she thought. She looked around the forest and her eyes grew wide as she saw what she didn't want to see wander. Patricia's heart beat faster and faster, she put her hands on Trunks arm and shook him violently.  
"Patricia what-" he started to yell, but was quickly covered by her hand.  
Patricia put her face next to Trunk's and whispered, "It's Annabel." Patricia slowly took away her hand from Trunks mouth and pointed at a white figure that was sniffing the ground as if trying to find her prey, which Trunks and Patricia knew they were it.  
"What do we do?" Trunks asked.  
"Quietly awake the others and ran for it," Patricia said. Trunks nodded and the two slowly began to make their way over to the others, shaking each one a little and then covering their mouths, preventing them from whining. They told each person to get up and awake another, informing them who Annabel is.  
"She's a crazy ghost who wants to kill Trunks and I, so go next to someone who can fly and stay there until we wake everyone up," Patricia told Millie, who nodded.  
Patricia took a glance at Annabel, who looked up and smiled with satisfaction that she had found her prey.  
"Run, run, run," she chanted, waking Orlando and Derek up.  
Gohan took the two and they immediately started asking questions. Patricia ran to Trunks, grabbed his hand and everyone took off. Annabel leaped in the air and the chase was on.  
"So who is she?" Derek asked.  
"She's a crazy ghost, who wants revenge on the androids for killing her only daughter," Gohan explained, dodging trees.  
"Then why is she trying to kill us?" he asked.  
"Because she uses the bodies of young girls to get to the androids and it looks like Patricia met her."  
"Oh," Derek said. He looked at Annabel and made a disgusted face.  
"How do we lose her this time?" Trunks asked Patricia, who shrugged.  
Gohan, Trunks, and Tiffany flew as fast as they could, but with each carrying two and Gohan carrying three, they were slowing down and Annabel was catching up. They flew through the woods and as a shocking surprise; Taminia's jacket got caught on a branch.  
She, Trunks, and Patricia all fell back and Annabel snatched Taminia, almost immediately. She looked at her and smiled. Then she started chuckling. Taminia kicked, yelled, screamed, but nothing work and without a word Annabel left.  
Patricia blinked once, twice and then, turned to Trunks, who was just as shocked as she was.  
"She took Taminia," he whispered.  
"What is she going to do with her?" Derek shouted at the two.  
"I don't know," Patricia whispered, hoping that what just happened wasn't true. "What is she going to do with her?"  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHAH! EVIL CLIFFHANGER! I just LOVE to write cliffhangers! This is the shortest chapter I wrote for this story, but that's all I thought of and I didn't think it would be this short. POOR ANNALESI! I was so mean to her!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, what's going to happen to Taminia? DUN DUN DUN! I guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Cliffhangers! Gotta love them! (Readers: Yeah right!) Well, I gotta write the second chapter of "Used for Revenge" CYA! 


	12. Back to Camp

Disclaimer: Read chapter two  
  
A/N: Ok, so I've finally gotten over writer's black.  
  
Patricia: YEAH RIGHT! *whisper to the readers* she's been to lazy to write.  
  
Cutiepie: I have not! I've-I've-I've....  
  
Patricia: BEEN LAZY!  
  
Cutiepie: BEEN RESTING!  
  
Patricia: *Rolls eyes and sits down on a chair*  
  
Cutiepie: No one asked you to be here anywayz! If you ever decide to create you own characters make sure you don't get to know them very well cuz they'll haunt your mind! lol I'm just kidding! Anywayz, I Haven't been thanking ppl for there reviews! OMG! Well, I GREATLY APPRECIATE ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Really I do!  
  
Patricia: Ya-huh! She's so lying!  
  
Cutiepie: GET OUT OF HERE! Go shopping or something!  
  
Patricia: Can I write this chapter! After all I've already been through this!  
  
Cutiepie: No.  
  
Patricia: Please! Please!  
  
Cutiepie: Be quiet and tell me what happened!  
  
Patricia: NO!  
  
Cutiepie: PATRICIA!  
  
Patricia: All right, All right.  
  
Cutiepie: Well, enjoy this chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-A Dark Age-  
-Chapter Twelve (A/N: WOW!)-  
-Back To Camp-  
  
"WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO TO OUR SISTER?!" Derek yelled for the tenth time. Everyone sat on rocks, trying to think of what she would do, but they couldn't with Derek screaming in there ears.  
"Well, maybe if you stopped yelling we can think or maybe some of us don't want to think about it?" Patricia snapped.  
"DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT?!" Derek yelled. "SOME GHOST HAS MY SISTER!"  
"Can you please stop yelling?!" Patricia screamed.  
"NO! WE HAVE TO FIND TAMINIA!"  
"WELL, WE'RE NOT GOING TO FIND HER WITH YOU YELLING LIKE THAT!"  
"Well, do you know what she's going to do with Taminia?" Derek asked Patricia, their faces no more then five inches apart.  
"No! That's why I didn't answer your question!" Patricia spat.  
Derek looked at her and went to sit on a rock like everyone else. Patricia did the same and the two began a staring contest. He was really starting to get on Patricia's nervous.  
Gabi cleared her throat and said,"Well, Gohan said something about Annabel using bodies of young girls to try and kill the androids."  
"So she's probably going to use Taminia to get to the androids," Tiffany said. Everyone looked at Tiffany.  
"But what if the androids take Taminia and kill her?" Millie questioned. Once more everyone was back to thinking. Well, Patricia wasn't. She wondered what Annabel was doing to Taminia. What if she hurts her? was the one thought that ran through her mind.  
"Well, we can't just sit here!" she suddenly burst out. "We have to get back to that camp and hope Annabel... Taminia... whoever, is there!" she got up and started walking.  
"Patricia," Trunks said. "Camp's that way."  
"Right," she mumbled.  
~*~  
  
One hour. They had been flying for one hour. As usual Patricia was in Trunks arms, Gabi and Millie were with Tiffany, Derek and Orlando were with Gohan. They started flying low because the camp was soon in sight. It hadn't changed much. There were still the many guards surrounding the one floor building. They all hid in a large bush and sat down.  
"We're going to split up," Gohan said. "Try and find Taminia.... Annabel, man this is confusing! "  
"What do we do when we find her?" Tiffany questioned. Everyone looked at her and they were back to thinking.  
"Kidnap her?" Patricia suggested.  
"No," Gohan whispered. "We need her to get almost killed-"  
"What? Why?" Derek hissed.  
"Because then Annabel will get out of her body and go back to searching," Gohan said.  
"How do we do that with out getting killed?" Trunks asked.  
"Tiffany do you know how to blast?" he asked. Tiffany nodded and Patricia silently wondered what he was planning.  
"Ok," Gohan said. "This is the plan."  
~*~  
  
Trunks and Patricia walked around the building, like everyone else. They were all trying to find a way to get in, but the place was heavily guarded. Won't these people ever move? Patricia thought. She looked around, hoping Annabel/ Taminia was in there. But what if she wasn't? What were we to do then?  
"Over there," Trunks whispered, grabbing her hand. She looked at where he pointed. There was a fight being broken out between the guards. It was a perfect time to enter the camp. "C'mon," Trunks said.  
He grabbed my hand and the two of them began to walk in front of the guards, but they were still hidden in the bushes. Patricia bit her lower lip and her heart began to race. What if they were caught? She couldn't imagine what everyone had to go through in there. Well, they slipped through the door, unnoticed and slowly started to walk down the hallway.  
~*~  
  
Gabi, Millie and Tiffany walked down the hallway. They had made it through a pair of doors somehow. Gabi had grabbed their hands and before they knew it they were inside the place they all dreaded. The three tipped toed down the hallway, checking around corners before they turned them. Tiffany didn't know if Gohan's plan was going to work, but it seemed like the best thing at the time.  
They walked down the hallway and froze as whey heard footsteps. They were trapped and there was no way out. They clung on to each other, teeth chattering and soon came the faces of Patricia and Trunks. They all let out a sigh of relieve that it wasn't the androids.  
"What are you doing here?" they asked each other. Everyone silenced the other and they soon were heading the other direction.  
Tiffany, Gabi, and Millie continued walking down the hallway as Trunks and Patricia walked the other way. Millie turned a corner froze. Walking towards them was none other then #18. She turned to her friends and motioned them to walk back.  
"You three!" #18 voice said.  
"Run!" Millie mumbled.  
~*~  
Gohan, Derek, and Orlando walk down the long dark corridor. They had gotten into the camp when a fight broke between some guards and they silently slipped in. It was quiet and the only noise you could hear was there footsteps. But soon there were more footsteps joining in. They turned around and froze. Standing in front of them was #17, smiling.  
"Nice to see you again," he said.  
"Run!" Gohan said, grabbing Derek and Orlando. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well, hat was short, but I had writers block and didn't know what to write.  
  
Patricia: If you let me write I would have written a longer chapter.  
  
Cutiepie: I gave you a chance and you stink at writing!  
  
Patricia: UH! HOW RUDE!  
  
Cutiepie: Well, that's what you get for waking me up so early! Anywayz, I know it was short and a bit boring, but At least I know what to write in the next chapter and it will be longer I hope! So review and tell me what you think and I know it's a cliffhanger, but that's the only way I could beat Writer's block. Well, up-date's are going to be a bit slowler cause schol is going to start wednesday, so sorry if I don't up-date in a while kay! Well, CYA!  
  
Patricia: BYE! *Turs to Cutiepie and starts to yell at her*  
  
Cutiepie: *Puts fingers in ear* Lalalalalala! 


	13. Hopeless

Disclaimer: Must I put this up in every chapter. I mean if you made it this far I think you'll know by now what I own and don't own!  
  
Patricia: *whispers* Okay, people it's me! Cutiepie is out with Tiffany, Gabi, and Millie and I of course am here. Well, I FINALLY found out how to use this stupid computer- Technology!- with Bulmas help and I'm gonna write this chapter. hehehe! I'm so evil! Anywayz, Like cutiepie would say *takes hair and says like a prep* Enjoy! Okay, okay. Cutiepie is not a prep, but I always wanted to do that! Anywayz, *hears the door open* Oh no! I'm busted!  
  
Cutiepie: *Walks into office* PATRICIA!  
  
Patricia: .... darn!  
  
Cutiepie: You can write this chapter!  
  
Patricia: AHHHHHHHHH! Well, Crecy I would LOVE to tell you every thing!  
  
Cutiepie: THAT'S IT I'M WRITING THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Patricia: What?! No?! I WON'T TELL?! PLEASE!!!!  
  
Cutiepie: *taps foot* Fine! Don't ruin anything! O and Thank You all who reviewed! And Admiral2 I hope you come up with a story idea soon!  
  
Patricia: Okay! ^_^() Sorry! But it gets more exciting, hehehe. Well ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-A Dark Age-  
-Chapter Thirteen-  
-Hopeless-  
  
Tiffany, Gabi, and MIllie broke into a run as #18 chased them down the long dark corridor. They rounded a corner and continued running. Then another corner and another. They rounded one more and came to halt, turned around and came to another halt. They turned around and stopped once more. They huffed and puffed as all their exits were blocked by three robots and #18. #18 smiled and then let out a chuckle catching her own breath.  
"Looks like some old friends have come to visit," she said. "This time however, they won't be leaving without a party in the torture chambers."  
Their eyes widen and Millie started to tremble. It was bad enough that they were working in a factory before, but now torture chambers?! The robot took a step forwards and the girls moved closer to each other. The no another step and Tiffany grabbed Gabi's and Millie's hand and flew up. She broke the ceiling and they took off into the forest, #18 on their trail.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks and Patricia quietly tiptoed down the dark hallway. They had never been to this place and they hoped that they weren't anywhere dangerous. Trunks looked around a corner and motioned Patricia to follow him. They continued walking until they heard the running footsteps of someone else and they froze.  
Soon the face of little Taminia showed up. She looked at them and continued walking. They turned towards each other and ran after her.  
"TAMINIA!" they shouted, but she just ran faster and faster then leaped into the air and flew.  
"I never knew Taminia could fly?" Patricia wondered out loud, completing forgetting that that was Annabel. Trunks shook his head, grabbed her waist and they took off after Taminia.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan, Derek, and Orlando ran down the corridor. They had been running for quite some time and they were worn out. If they took one more step they were sure they were gonna die. They turned their heads around to see if #17 was following, surprising he wasn't. They immediately collapsed on the floor, huffing and puffing.  
"GET UP!" Gohan quickly ordered.  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" Derek protested.  
"He's here," Gohan whispered angrily looking around.  
"Where?" Orlando whispered getting up and walking next to Gohan. Gohan looked around and started moving in circles as he followed #17's energy.  
"THERE!" he shouted as the well exploded.  
Rocks flew everywhere and the three men covered their eyes. The smoke cleared and the three men saw #!& smirking. He chuckled and said, "I see Gohan is good at finding things, but is he good at escaping!"  
In a dash #17 had Gohan by the neck.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks and Patricia flew down the hallway as Trunks followed Taminia's energy. They turned a corner, then another, another and came to a stop.  
"Where'd she go?" Patricia asked, looking at the dead end they had come to.  
Trunks looked around and wondered himself where she was. He was sure that her energy was moving towards this direction. Then again, they were dealing with a ghost.  
He sighed and let go of Patricia. She looked around the wall and touched it. She took a step backward as the wall opened up and revealed a secret passageway. THey took a step forwards and then back again. The two looked at one another and broke into a run.  
They ran and ran and Patricia stopped and looked down the black pit. Trunks quickly grabbed her arm just as she was about to fall and lifted her up. They stood like that, in each others arms, looking down the pit. They let go of each other and heard the wall slam shut.  
"We're stuck!" Patricia whispered. Trunks nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Tiffany, Gabi, and Millie flew through the forest. They dodged trees and Millie was looking at #18. Tiffany flew higher than the trees and then dropped down again, hoping that she had lost #18, but when she looked back she saw the face of #18.  
Gabi covered her mouth and thought she was going to be sick as Tiffany did this over and over. Millie turned around and her eyes went big as a huge rock stood in their path. She closed her eyes, hoping that Tiffany noticed it.  
Tiffany turned around, kicked the rock and she took off in the other direction. #18 grunted as she saw Tiffany fly past her. She threw a blast and it missed Millie by a centimeter. She squealed with fear as another was sent. #!8 threw one more and this time it hit Tiffany in the arm.  
She screamed with pain and dropped the two girls. She closed her eyes and darkness fell around her.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan struggled to be let go of, but #17 wouldn't let go. His breathing became more and more rapid and his vision became blurry. He closed his eyes and gave up. There was no hope in living anymore. Just then Derek and Orlando punched #17.  
He fell to the floor and glared at the two. Gohan gasped for breath and with all the energy he could manage he threw a blast at #17, who was advancing at the two other boys. Gohan fell to the floor and closed his eyes.  
They were doomed. He had no more energy, Derek and Orlando didn't know how to fight with an android. Tiffany, Gabi, and Millie were unconscious on a forest floor, Trunks and Patricia were trapped in a room and no one knew where Taminia was. Hopeless, that's what they were. Hopeless and doomed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So did you guys like it?!?!?! and like Cutiepie would say "There you have it" I know it was short, but I wanted to make it a cliffhanger. I guess it runs in the family! Well, the parts with me and Trunks were weird to write cause I had to write it in third person. Have any of you written a story about you in third person????? It's hard! Well, anywayz-  
  
Cutiepie: Well, I just wanted to say that I was thinking of writing a story about "Me, My Characters and I" It's about the life of me, my characters and the way we act when we live in one house. And the title is "Me, My Characters, and I" So just wanted to know if you guys would like to read something like that. And yes there is one major plot in it and yes it will be comedy with something else. I just have to think of the plot! o and yes there will be fanfic characters in there too! Like Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, etc and all of 'em  
  
Patricia: *Looks at Cutiepie* Your gonna tell them about us?!  
  
Cutiepie: YEA! It'll be a cool story cause I'm in it!  
  
Patricia: It's horrible if your in it!  
  
Cutiepie: WELL, BE THANKFUL THAT I DIDN'T KILL YOU OFF WITH ANNABEL!  
  
Patricia: *smiles* You wouldn't have the heart to kill me! I've been with you for four years and You know you love so much!  
  
Cutiepie: *looks at Patricia and mimics her in a whiny way* There's a little idea about what goes on in our house! and yes I love my characters THAT much lol! Seriously, they seem to have a life of their own! Call me weird-  
  
Patricia: Yea! Yea! ANYWAYZ, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! CYA!  
  
Cutiepie: HUMPH!  
  
Patricia: *Sticks tongue out*  
  
Cutiepie: *Those the same*  
  
TIffany: DINNER!  
  
Cutiepie and Patricia: *Rush into the kitchen* 


	14. Cattarina

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Please read chapter two  
  
A/N: Well thank you... AL- Wait! It was only one person! Thank You Crecy for reviewing! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK- AHHH!  
  
Patricia: All right enough with the thanks *mouths to Crecy* She still doesn't know! *giggles*  
  
Cutiepie: *Reads her lips (I can really do that... a little bit.)* She still doesn't know what??  
  
Patricia:............. hehehehehe, er, um, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *is being chased by Cutiepie*  
  
Trunks: er........ enjoy the chapter??  
  
Gabi: OOOOH! I'M GONNA WRITE IT! *Pushs Trunks*  
  
Tiffany: NO I AM!  
  
Millie: NO ME! *All three start to fight*  
  
Trunks: *Shrugs and begins to type*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-A Dark Age-  
-Chapter Fourteen-  
-Cattarina-  
  
Patricia and Trunks sat on the cold floor, restlessly thinking of a what to get out. THey had no idea what time it was or how long they had been in there. They were hungary and whenever they heard footsteps outside, they called, but no one ever heard them. Trunks tried to blast the wall, but it was reflected back to them.  
Patricia sighed. "We are going to die in this place!"  
"Don't talk like that!" Trunks scolded lightly taking a seat next to her.  
"But I'm so hungary," she whined. She moaned and rested her head on Trunks shoulder.  
"We have to keep ourselves busy!" Trunks exclaimed as if that were the solution to there problem. He got up and started pacing up and down. "How about- *click*"  
He stopped pacing and looked around, wondering where the click had come form. Patricia walked over to him and the two strained their ears to listen. There was silence and then a low rumble. The rumbling became louder and louder. Then ten pillars, five on each side, shot out of the floor.  
Patricia and Trunks jumped up in surprise. The pillars were tall, reaching up to the ceiling, and each had a large bluish-whitish orb in the middle.  
Patricia walked over to one and out of curiosity, touched it. She took a step back as the pillars opened up and revealed green monsters.  
"PATRICIA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Trunks shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
Tiffany moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She had a splitting headache that made her want to scream. She clutched it, but that just made it worse and worse.  
"Oh, you shouldn't squeeze your head like that," the most gentle, soothing voice she had ever heard, said to her.  
Tiffany opened her eyes and looked around. THe voice belonged to a woman with black hair loosely put up in a bun and shocking blue eyes. The little room she was in had three beds and a rugs in the middle. It was warm and very yellow from the light.  
"W-w-w-who are you?" Tiffany stuttered from the pain in her head.  
"I'm Cattarina," the woman responded, putting a cold rag on her forehead.  
"Where am I? Where are Gabi and Millie?" Tiffany asked quickly.  
"Your two friends are just fine. Their right over there," she responded, pointing at the two beds, "and this is my house.  
"What about #18? WHere is she?" Tiffany asked.  
"Well, she ran off," Cattarina said.  
"What? Why?" Tiffany exclaimed. She stared at Cattarina. #18 run off? There was something strange about this woman.  
Cattarina smiled and said, "Well, I heard screams and went to check it out. I found #18 waving her hand over you and muttering some words. I threw a blast-"  
"Your a sayin?"  
"No, but my father was and he taught me. Well, any ways, she got hit and I picked you all up and kept throwing blast until I entered my home."  
"Didn't she follow you in?"  
"My house is invisible to a robots eye. Some odd magic my mother did, very complicated."  
"Oh," Tiffany said quietly, tucking the covers up to her chin. At least she was safe from the androids. She sighed and closed her eyes thinking about the others. She wondered where they were.  
  
~*~  
  
We're done for, Gohan thought as he heard Derek yell with pain. It's all hopeless. He lay on the floor trying to regain energy while playing dead. For the past half hour Derek and Orlando were trying to defeat #17 and Gohan was surprised that they had survived for so long. He felt guilty that he couldn't help, but he hoped that the other two would hang on.  
It grew quiet and Gohan could hear #17's footsteps approach him. He took a deep breath and held it. #17 chortled from satisfaction. Maybe because he killed us, Gohan thought. Well, don't we got a surprise for you!  
Take them to the gas chambers," he heard #17 tell a guard, "just to make sure there dead."  
Gohan used all his might to try and not open his eyes in surprise. He felt a guard pick him up and he limply went along with it. He heard a door open and he, Derek, and Orlando were thrown in. Then the door slammed shut.  
Gohan's eyes shot open and he crawled over to the other two, who were out cold. He heard something wheeze and saw that gas was being sprayed in. He coughed and out the other two under his arms. He looked up at the ceiling and threw a blast with the vert last bit of his energy he had. He flew up, walked away from the hole.  
Then he fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hehehehehe! EVIL CLIFFHANGERS! Boy do I love to write them! Sorry it was short! The chapters are going to be shorter and you know if this story comes out really good I'm gonna change a lot of things and make it my own. And then i might publish it cuse everyone who reads it says it good! So you know.....  
  
Patricia: She's gone crazy!  
  
Cutiepie: I have not!  
  
Patricia: You should have heard her last week!  
  
Cutiepie: *opens mouth and stares at her* YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!  
  
Patricia: And Yesterday! OMG! She was about to kill someone!  
  
Cutiepie: BE QUIET RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M GONNA MAKE ANNBEL TORTURE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Patricia: *ignores her* Or how about last night at dinner!  
  
Cutiepie: *Shakes head and forces a smile on her face and says though her teeth* Please review! *turns to Patricia*  
  
Patricia: *Stares at Cutiepie* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *is being chased by Cutiepie again*  
  
Trunks: *Sigh* Ugh! Those two are always like that! Well, please Review! THANKS AND CYA! 


	15. Together At Last

Disclaimer: Read chapter two.  
  
A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have some reasons why it's been two - OH MY GOSH! TWO MONTHS YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME - well, here are the reasons:  
  
1.Number one reason.. I've just been a lazy bass (And yes I put the b there cause I don't curse).  
2. Well, I had been having writers block on my original story "Across the Universe" and suddenly my muse decided to come back and I've been revising everything and it's taken up most of my time.  
3. Other thing is I've been on the computer lately and I mean for hours at a time and my wrists have been starting to hurt and my mom forced to go and play outside. So I've been returning to reality for the past couple of days. LOL! Yea that's me. I sometimes get so absorbed into my stories that sometimes someone has to yell in my ear to get me back. Lol. And yea that does happen sometimes Gabi! Especially when I'm writing my stories! The Internet. sometimes.  
  
Well, those are my reasons and today I'm going to sit on this computer and type!  
  
Tiffany: Cutiepie, Patricia and Millie are fighting over Trunks again! Hurry!  
  
Cutiepie: Hold up! *Hears a high pitch scream form the other room and glass break*  
  
Gabi: *enters the office*. hehe.. *Starts to type*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-A Dark Age- -Chapter Fifteen- -Together At last-  
  
"PATRICIA WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Trunks yelled again.  
"Er, um, brought back a bunch of- AHHHHHH!" she creamed as one lunged at her.  
Trunks quickly grabbed her and flew up towards the ceiling. Luckily, the green monsters didn't know how to fly. He blasted them one by one, but it seemed the more he blasted the more monsters there were.  
"Trunks STOP!" Patricia yelled, grabbing hold of his hand. "Every time you blast they multiply."  
"Then how do we kill them off?" Trunks shouted.  
Patricia looked around. They couldn't blast them or they get twice as much then before and nothing in the room looked as if it could work as some type of weapon was found. Then her eyes fell upon Trunks sword that was securely strapped on his back. She pulled it out and dropped it on one of the monsters head.  
It screamed in pain and the fell to the floor motionless. Patricia smiled and gave Trunks one of her Oh-yea-I'm-so-smart looks. He rolled his eyes and said: "How are we going to get that back without getting killed?"  
Patricia smirked. "Fly me down, I'll get it and then quickly fly up," she said matter-of-fact.  
He flew down and Patricia wrapped her fingers around the handle. She pulled, but it wouldn't budge. She grunted and pulled harder, but it stayed put. The monsters were closing in on them. Patricia pulled harder and harder, but the sword just wouldn't move.  
"Hurry," Trunks hissed.  
"I'm-trying-but-it's-stuck!" Patricia said. "AHHHH!"  
A monster leaped at her and was shaking her body violently. Trunks punched it and took Patricia, who was moaning and groaning. The monsters and his 'friends' growled angrily and they started to take slow steps towards the two. Trunks took two steps back and the monsters did the same.  
"Trunks," she said, her voice trembling. "Where d-d-do y-y-you th-th- think t-t-this pit ends?"  
Trunks turned around to see where she was pointing to and his eyes widened with terror. They were right next to the black pit they had seen earlier. One step and they would fall into it.  
"Hell?" Trunks said.  
Patricia groaned and took a glance at the monsters that were getting closer and closer. She bit her lip and told Trunks to fly up. He did so and then they were stuck up there, wondering what to do. Trunks flew down took hold of his sword and flew back up, with the monster still stuck to it (A/N: that's not a pretty picture).  
"How gross.." He heard Patricia whisper as he grabbed the monsters head and pull the sword out. It slid out, but at the same time Patricia slipped out of his hands.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. She fell to the floor and lay there motionless.  
Trunks heart skipped a beat and before he knew what he was doing he was waving his sword around and the monsters were falling down. Trunks sliced the last one and turned towards Patricia. He picked her up and quickly checked for a pulse. He couldn't find one. Not on her wrists or her neck.  
Trunks swallowed a lump and tears slowly came down his cheeks. He couldn't believe Patricia was dead. And it was al his fault. Had he not gone down and picked up his sword, she would still be here. He wiped away a tear and then..  
"Trunks," a familiar voice said to him. He looked down and found Patricia blinking. A smile formed across his sad face and then he tightly hugged Patricia. "Trunks.. your... Chocking.. Trunks.can't. breath.. Trunks let-" Patricia stuttered.  
"YOUR ALIVE!" Trunks exclaimed  
Then Trunks leaned in and kissed Patricia. The two broke apart after some minutes and stared at each other.  
"...yea." Patricia whispered.  
Trunks felt his cheeks go red and was about to say that he defeated the monsters when the wall opened up. Patricia and Trunks turned towards each other and ran out of the room as fast as they could. They didn't want to see any more monsters again.`  
They ran down the hallway, not even bothering to check corners. All they wanted to do was get out of this horrorred place. They didn't even want to think of what the others had to go through. They kept on running and running and running and then came to a sudden halt as they saw Taminia being escorted by three robot guards. They had completely forgotten about her!  
Trunks grabbed Patricia's hand and pulled her towards a corner where they were hidden from the guards. They poked their heads around the corner and watched as the guards kept on escorting her. Trunks blasted one guard and then another and then another. They were all down! Taminia turned towards the two and gave them an angriy glare. She took off and the chase was on!  
Trunks grabbed Patricia (A/N: He does that a lot, eh?) and the two flew down the corrider. They turned left, then right and then left then another left and then all three came to a halt as #18 stood in front of them. She raised an eyebrow at first and then smirked. She snapped her fingers and six guards that were behind her grabbed all three.  
"Gas chambers," she simply said.  
Immediately Annabel left Taminia's body and floated elsewhere. Taminia fainted and then they were thrown into a gas chamber.  
"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Patricia chanted over and over again as gas started to pour in.  
"C'mon," Trunks said weakly. He grabbed hold of Taminia's wrist and Patricia. Then he blasted the wall and flew up.  
He let go of the two and fainted. Patricia stared in horror at the two. She picked up their arms and slowly dragged them away from the hole. It was tough work to move Trunks considering that he was a man abd a saiyan, but Taminia was easier. She sat down, huffing and puffing. How in the world was she going to get all three out of there? She looked around and then found Gohan, Orlando, and Derek all fainted a couple of feet in front of her. Now she had four men and one girl to move! She sighed and then rubbed her eyes. Maybe if she went out to go and find Tiffany, Gabi, and Millie they would help out. But the again she didn't know where they were.  
Somehow she moved all five of them over to a hidden area on the roof and then broke into a run to find Tiffany, Gabi, and Millie. She ran through the forest. Maybe they were hiding up some trees. Patricia stopped running to catch her breath. Why in the world was she doing this?!? She knew it was going to be impossible to find them. They would be any where in the world. And then.  
"Patricia?" Someone called out.  
Patricia whipped her body around and found the face of her sister staring right back at her, but the thing was it was only her head! Patricia raised an eyebrow.  
"Get in before someone sees you!" Tiffany hurried. She took hold of her arm and draged into some type of tent.  
Patricia was immediately intraced by its beauty. It was probably the most beautiful thing since the Androids started to take over. But how come she couldn't see it when she was running through the forest?? Many questions filled her mind and she wasn't paying one onuce of attention to what Tiffany was saying.  
"PATRICIA!" Tiffany shouted, breaking her form her thoughts.  
Patricia shook her head. "What?"  
"Are you listening?"  
"No, but Tiffany you have to help me!" Patricia pleaded.  
"What?!" Tiffany whispered.  
"C'mon I know where the others are, but you have to help me! They're all fainted and I don't know how to get them here. Tiffany you have to help me!"  
"Alright! Hold up! Cattarina!"  
A woman wearing a pale yellow dress walked out of another room and smiled. "Yes?"  
'I'm going to go and help my sister, kay!" Tiffany said.  
"Alright," Cattarina said and then returned back to the other room.  
  
~*~  
  
Tiffany flew back for the last time carrying Gohan. She had carried everyone back and she was glad it was it was over. Taminia and Trunks had regianed conscious, but the other three were still out cold. She sighed and sat down on a chair and started to rub her shoulders.  
"They're all going to be okay," Cattarina reassurred everyone.  
"Good," Patricia said.  
"So, now that we're all together," Bulma said, "what are we going to do now?"  
"Well, you can stay here if you want," Cattarina suggested.  
"Alright!" Everyone else agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, that's all folks! Yea that was the last chapter and I loved writing this story! Hoped u guys enjoyed reading it! Hmmm... Do you guys want an epilouge?? Well, leave me a review and let me know, kay! I just want to thank my very faithful reviewers:  
  
LiNkLuVr13 Crecy Admiral2  
  
And other people who reviewed:  
  
Punkispurple LilOrlisDemon Lady Adelia Blue Tajiri  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! U ALL MADE ME SO SPECIAL! LOL! And to anyone who reviews after this THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, Thank you all for takin' the time to read my story! 


End file.
